By Night Fall
by Misha1088
Summary: A deep friendship between Angel and Cordelia develops and Angel is forced to choose between the woman he thinks he's in love with and the woman he cares about deeply in more than one way.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **By Night Fall  
><strong>Author: <strong>Misha  
><strong>Posted: <strong>08-09-2003  
><strong>Email: <strong>  
><strong>Rating: <strong>R  
><strong>Category: <strong>angst  
><strong>Content: <strong>A/B (Sorry! But it's needed! Don't hate me!), A/C friendship  
><strong>Summary: <strong>A deep friendship between Angel and Cordelia develops and Angel is forced to choose between the woman he thinks he's in love with and the woman he cares about deeply in more than one way.  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>The characters in the Angelverse were created by Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt. No infringement is intended, no profit is made.  
><strong>Distribution: <strong>  
><strong>Notes: <strong>Saw the episode "Halloween" and decided to rewrite it. Takes place before that episode and after. I hope you all enjoy this. I'm pretty sure I might have messed up the time line a tad but I'm not sure. I think that's about it.  
><strong>Feedback: <strong>Please? Good or bad! Just some!  
><strong>ThanksDedication: **

**Part 1**

Angel sat alone at the table in the dim light of the Bronze. His elbows were rested on it, his back hunched in an unhealthy habit. His mind wondered, completely focused on his thoughts. So focused, her didn't even sense her coming.

"Hi Angel." Angel looked at the brunette, startled by her approach.

"Cordelia. Hey." He waited for her to leave, and shifted uncomfortabley when she didn't. "Um, I'm waiting for someone."

"Buffy. Right, I know. My date hasn't shown up yet either. But," she said, taking the seat acros from him before he could protest, "his loss is your incredible gain. So, how've you been Angel?" He noticed her question had no actual curiosity.

"All right. You?"

"I'm great." Angel could swear he saw a flash of deep sorrow in her bright eyes. It quickly disappeared as she flashed him a smile. "Any way, Mom and Dad left for the weekend in their Bentley. For all i know, they could be on the coast of Flordia by now."

"You stayed here?" She frowned.

"No. They just kind of left." When she raised her head, Angel had a look of pity on his face. "It's fine. Really. I've got out maid, Martha. She's amazing." Her tone suddenly changed, it dripped with anger and sarcasm. "Besides, Mommy and Daddy leave me their card and I'm great! As you've already hear, I'm the spoiled rich bitch. I know you have. You hang out with Buffy all the time. Thus, Xander."

"I try not to listen to anything that comes out of Xander's mouth." She snorted, and he raised an eyebrow at her, which caused a laugh to erupt. It was the only genuine laugh he had ever heard from her mouth. Her mouth with perfect lips decorated with crimson. If this girl's looking to attrack a vampire's eye, she's definately doing it. He was frozen by his thoughts. Maybe he wasn't a man, but he had desires and he was far from blind. She was gorgeous. A man would have to be insane not to think so. And the way she walks around in those clothes that fit like a second skin and shows her perfect figure.

"Angel! Hello!" He was snapped out of his own mind to find a pair of annoyed hazel eyes.

"Oh. Yeah, sorry."

"Well, I have been stood up." He gave her an odd look. "You don't understand. Cordelia Chase does _not_ get stood up. I guess I'm going to head home. Walk me to my car?" Angel got up, leaving his cappachino there. He walked out next to her, completely oblivious to the fact that Buffy was watching them leave the Bronze together. Tears ready to fall from her eyes, she ran out of the club, still working on removing the grass and twigs from her hair. Angel walked up next to the car, opening the door for her and leaning against it. "It was really nice talking to you Angel."

"Yeah. It was nice talking to you too Cordelia. Sorry you were stood up."

"Right back at ya. See you." He closed the door for her.

"Bye." He leaned back and she drove off. He looked to the doors he had just exited, not wanting to go back in there when he knew she wasn't going to show up. Angel walked home, concerned that Cordelia, rather than Buffy, was the one invading his thoughts.

***

Buffy unfolded the piece of paper her best friend had slid her way.

What's wrong?

Buffy had no idea how to respond. The teacher was making her way toward them so she quickly jotted down a,

I'll tell you at lunch.

Willow hid the paper under her folder.

"Ms. Summers, Ms. Rosenburg. The letter." The two exchanged worried glances. "NOW." They handed her the paper and she glanced over it. "Was that conversation worth an hour after school?" Willow's eyes widened, her pencil snapping in half, gaining a shocked look from Buffy.

"Detention?" She cried out.

"We don't call it that in high school Ms. Rosenburg. We call it discipline. To keep adolescents like you and Ms. Summers here in line. Now, can I finish my lesson plan without anymore interruptions from you two?" They were cut off before they could utter a single syllable. "Good." Minutes later the bell to end class finally counded. "Class dismissed. I'll see you two after school today." A whimper escaped Willow's lips as she exchanged another look with Buffy nd walked out.

"Detention! I've never gotten detention in my life! This is going to go on my record! I'm not going to get into Harvard! I'm going to have to work on the street, shining people's shoes and begging for money and other stuff just to get into a community college!"

"Willow! Air is good."

"How are my Xandettes?" Xander asked, jogging up to them.

"Xandettes?" The girls asked in unison.

"Well, I figured since we hang out together, you guys could be my groupies. Like the Cordettes, your the Xandettes." Neither of them said a word. "Okay. What's wrong with my Xandettes?" Buffy covered Willow'a mouth before she could speak.

"Willow and I have to stay an hour after school and she's flipping out."

"Oh. That's why you two are so down?"

"No. Buffy's down because...I don't know. She didn't get to tell me."

"So what's up Buff?"

"I don't know. I could be overreacting. It could be nothing. Then again, it could be everything." Seeing their blank expressions... "I should up late to my date with Angel last night. Really, really late. I had grass and twigs all in my hair. And he didn't even notice me. Why you ask? He was too busy chatting with Cordelia. And for a long time too."

"You think Angel and the Ice Queen have a thing?"

"No! God, I hope not. He's my boyfriend, dammit!"

"Technically, he's not you boyfriend yet Buffy. You guys haven;t even had a date yet." Buffy shot Willow a death glare and she stopped talking. Cordelia walked past them with her group of friends.

"Excuse my guys. I have to go talk to Cordelia real quick." Buffy made her way towards them.

"Oh my God, and did you see her outfit Cordelia? I nearly died."

"Yes! Major fashion disaster. I mean _I_ was embarrassed for her."

"Seriously!" Harmony noticed the other blonde walking up to them. "Freak alert!" A couple students turned around and laughed. Buffy stared at the ground and continued to walk. "Oh my God, Cordelia. She's still coming over here. By us!"

"Oh, I know. I swear, she's like obsessed with me or something." They glared at her as she made her way to them.

"What do _you_ want?" Buffy ignored Harmony.

"Cordelia, I need to talk to you." The brunette's eyes narrowed. She exchanged a glance with Harmony, dismissing her and returning her glare back to Buffy.

"Talk. And make it fast." She nodded, not really sure why Cordelia was so intimidating. She wasn't strong, but there was something about her icey glare and sarcastic tone that could possess a sense of fear in you. Buffy knew, because she was standing before her, fidgeting like the freak she had just been called.

"Um, last night I went to the Bronze to meet up with Angel, Well, I was a little late."

"An hour and a half late Buffy."

"Yeah. And when I got there, I saw you and Angel leaving together. I'm not saying anything happened but...did it?" The corners of Cordelia's mouth twitched up and she let out a mocking laugh that made Buffy blush and bow her head in embarrassment.

"God Buffy! Paranoid much? I was just talking to Angel. TALKING. We had some coffee while waiting for _our dates_ to show up and when I realized mine wasn't coming, I asked him to walk me to my car. That's it!" Buffy couldn't help but smile out of relief. A couple seconds passed and Cordelia was losing what little patiance she had. "Are you through? I really should be talking to people who actually matter."

"Yeah. Um, I guess-"

"Great." She started to walk off. "Hey Harmony! You will never guess what she just said to me! I have never heard anything so pathetic!" Buffy walked back in search of Willow and Xander. Her pride was hurting, but at least her heart wasn't.

***

Angel yawned, practically falling out of bed and walking to the door. He opened it, not being able to swallow the oter yawn that crept it's way out of his throat as he opened the door. His eyes widened in his initial shock.

"Buffy. What are you doing here?" She sent him a small smile, taking in his appearance. He was dressed in a pair of black sweat pants, and a white muscle shirt. His hair was all messed up, going every which way. She walked in and placed a kiss to his cheek.

"I wanted to see you."

"Oh. Shouldn't you be in school?"

"School's out." He only nodded, taking a seat on his couch. She took the seat next to him. "Did I wake you up?" He smiled sleepily.

"Yeah, actually. It's all right though."

"Are you mad at me? Because of last night?"

"I was."

"But..." He smiled.

"I don't know. You came here and...suddenly I'm not mad at you any more. What's up with that?" She felt a blush creep up her neck and color her cheeks. She moved her hand to his cheek, bringing her lips to his. His hand cupped her face, pulling away. "You should really head home. I don't want you to get into trouble."

"Okay. Can we meet up tonight?"

"Yeah. Nine?"

"I'll see you then. Bye."

"Bye." He closed the door behind her, making his way back to bed.

**Part 2**

Annoyance rose inside of Angel as he sat at the table, waiting for his date. Something made him turn his head, and his eyes fell upon Cordelia. She was dressed in a black halter dress that made Angel wonder if those legs ever ended. He wouldn't mind finding out. _Come on! She's what, seventeen years old? She's a kid! But kids never looked like that._ He shook his head, watching her talk to her friends and flirt with her date. While he was here, waiting for his.

"Date waiting again?" He turned and saw her take a seat across from him.

"What? Oh, yeah."

"Awww. Poor Angel. Why do you sit here, fawning over her?"

"Honestly, I'm don't know."

"I do. You're obsessed."

"Am not. Trust me, you don't know what obsessed is."

"I think I do. Your girlfriend came up to me in school today. Asking me why I was leaving with you last night. I told her you were just walking me to my car."

"She believed you?"

"I'm famous for being painfully honest Angel. I don't believe in tact." Glancing around at all the people. "And obviously your girlfriend doesn't believe in showing up to her dates."

"No shit." He muttered angrily.

"Do I sense hostility?"

"Hell yes. I'm not one for getting stood up either."

"I bet." She whispered.

"But I guess you know that. I believe the term you used was Salty Goodness?"

"Oh my God! You heard that?"

"Loud and clear." A smile twisted his lips.

"You should do that more often." She said, her tone suddenly serious.

"What?"

"Smile. You have a gorgeous smile Angel." He was surprised at her sincerity.

"So do you Cordelia." He saw her blush, and saw her date glaring at them. "You better go back to your boyfriend."

"Him? Yeah, right. He's only on my arm for tonight. Never let it be said that Cordelia Chase doesn't have a date."

"Yeah. Never let it be said that mine shows up." She smiled a sad smile.

"You want to dance Angel?"

"Nah. I'm not a dancer. I'm going to head home. I'll see you around."

"Night Angel."

"Good night." She watched him leave, pissed off at Buffy for leaving him dateless for a second night. Not that she liked her, but Angel didn't deserve this. You _do not_ stand a guy like him up. It pissed Cordelia off and not just because he, for some odd reason, was not interested in her. She went up to Harmony and the gang.

"I'll see you all later."

"Where are you going? You're leaving? Why?"

"God Harmony, are you my mother or something? I've got somewhere else to be. Later."

"What about our date?" He asked her.

"Well, I guess it's over, isn't it?" She grabbed her purse and walked out to her car. She knew where Angel lived, after having dropped him off at his place before. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Angel groaned, figuring it was probably Buffy. He didn't really feel like speaking with her at the moment, but he still answered the door.

"Cordelia."

"You know, you always have this shocked look when ever you see me. Why is that?"

"I'm always surprised to see you. Come in." She walked past him and looked over the room as he closed the door. "You have a nice place Angel."

"Thanks." He noticed her standing up and just glancing around. There really wasn't much to see. He was sure it didn't compare to her place. Her room alone was probably twice the size of the entire apartment. "Take a seat." She sat down, leaning slightly forward. Angel took the seat next to her, still a little confused as to why she was even here. "So...what brings you here?"

"Nothing really. Just thought I'd stop by, say hi. Hi." He smirked at her.

"What ever happened to blunt honesty?"

"Okay, okay. I wanted to see if you're all right."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I know that no man takes rejection lightly. And even thought you haven't been rejected, you have been stood up two times that I know of. Not too good on the male ego."

"And you know all this how?"

"Hello! Cordelia Chase here. I know all."

"I'll take your word for it." Silence fell between them and Cordelia soon got tired of it.

"Angel, why are you so into Buffy and let her do this to you? I mean, she ain't that great looking. Unless you have a serious thing for blondes or something. And she's kind of known as the freak around school. She's always..." She trailed off when she heard him chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just... did you call her a freak?"

"Yeah. So? She is."

"No she isn't. She's a little odd, yeah. But she's not a freak. You don't know what a freak is Cordelia."

"I think I do." He stared at her for a couple seconds.

"When you look at me, what do you see?" She sent him a confused look. "Would I look like someone you would call a freak?"

"No."

"You can't tell what someone's like by glancing at them and seeing what they do wrong Cordelia. You have to get to know them."

"No I don't. What kind of person spends their whole day and lunch break in the library, talking to her freaky friends and a librarian? She should be out with normal people. Talking about normal things."

"Like what?"

"Like, like hair, and cars, and guys. And shopping and cheerleading, and shoes and movies, and money and how to spend it and-"

"You're very naive Cordelia. Is that what rich life does to people?" She glared at him and stood up.

"You know what? I so do not want to be part of this conversation anymore."

"What? You can dish it out but you can't take it?"

"Damn straight." She opened the door and stood in front of it, her tone dripping with venom. "Good night Angel." She slammed the door and started home. Angel smiled. He didn't know why, but there was something very intriguing about that girl. As Cordelia drove home, she tried to scowl the entire way. But her heart felt like there were a million butterflies fluttering around. No one had ever been able to stand up to her like that. Male or female. Angel could take everything she would give, and that only made her blush a little more. She felt like a sixth grader with a stupid crush. Except, she actually liked the feeling.

***

Cordelia heard a loud knock on her door. And since she was the only one in the house, she would have to answer it. She glanced at her alarm clock and groaned.

"It's one in the morning!" She covered her head with her pillow, hoping the noise that woke her would soon cease. When it didn't, she got up, put on her robe and walked down stairs. "Angel? Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you."

"Oh. All right. Come on in." Angel hesitanly walked in, sitting on the love seat next to Cordelia. He looked over her house. He always wanted a big place, but didn't want to draw too much attention to himself.

"I love your home."

"You like big houses?"

"Yeah."

"So..." All she got was silence. " What'd you wanna talk about?" Angel's eyes glanced over her. She had on a pair of shorts that rode up, exposing her never ending legs. A low-cut top that fell off her slender shoulders, exposed by the robe that was all but falling off of her. "Angel?"

"Sorry."

"You zone out a lot, you know that?"

"I know. Listen, I just wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"What you said to Buffy about me being a nice vampire. I didn't think you understood."

"Wait. What?"

"I didn't think you actually got it."

"Angel. You lost me."

"You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"

"Not a clue."

"Cordelia, you know I'm a vampire right?" The fact that she was just staring at him, then let out a manic laugh told him no.

"That's funny Angel. You actually had me going."

"I'm serious."

"A vampire. Riiiight. Like a Care Bear with fangs?"

"No, yeah, what the hell's a care bear?"

"It's a cartoon that was really popular. They were so cute. They were pastal colors with little symbols on their stomachs."

"So I'm one of them?"

"Yeah. I mean, you're not trying to eat me or anything. Wait. Let me guess. Buffy put you up to this, didn't she?"

"No. Of course not."

"Oh, right. Like you're going to tell me and rat out your girlfriend. Even though, technically, she isn't even your girlfriend yet. But let's face it, she sooo can not handle the competition."

"Cordelia. You're confusing the hell out of me. I just came over here to thank you." A couple seconds went by.

"You're serious, aren't you?" He nodded, raising his eyebrows slightly. "Oh my God! You're a vampire! How are _you_ of all people a vampire? I mean, you're hot! Your face isn't all creepy like a vampire's."

"You're not scared?"

"Pfft! No! Like I said before, Care Bear with fangs." _It figures._ She thought with annoyance, _the only guy who I'm actually intereseted in isn't even human!_ "Seriously though. the face thing."

"Vampires have...two face. Their human face and their vampiric face."

"So, your face changes?"

"Yeah."

"Freaky. Can I see?"

"What? No."

"Awwww. Why not? I want to see your grrrrr face." He smiled at how she referred to the less appealing side of him.

"No. I don't like my friends to see me like Cordy." She stared at him for a while, and he became a bit worried at the look in her eyes. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just, you called me your friend. And then you called me Cordy."

"Oh. I just figured..."

"No. I liked the way it sounded. Both things." She stared at her hands for a second, before continuing their conversation. "Now let me see your other face."

"I really don't think you should." She crossed her arms and let her lips twist into a pout. Angel rolled his eyes in defeat. "Fine." He let his natural face come over him, keeping his eyes closed. He didn't really want to see the look of disgust on her face. When he felt the touch of hesitant fingers on his skin his eyes snapped open, exposing the amber.

"Your eyes changed."

"I don't-" His eyes fluttered open and closed as her fingers traced the ridges of his face.

"It's all bumpy." There was a tint of amusement in her voice as she gathered her courage. "Angel, open your mouth."

"Why?"

"Duh! I want to see the fangs."

"This really isn't a good idea Cord-"

"Come on. I'm your friend, remember? You can trust me." She went to touch him again, and he grabbed her hand.

"It's not you I don't trust."

"Well, I trust you. And I don't even know you that well. Now come on. I just want to see the teeth."

"Why are you so in to this?"

"I've never been friends with a vampire. I'm curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"One, that is so old. Two, I like to believe I'm smarter than a cat. Now quit stalling." Angel opened his mouth, teeth staying gritted. "Now that's even freakier." She moved closer to them and pinched him.

"Ow! Why'd you-" He was cut off as she her hand grabbed the his face, keeping his mouth open. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I knew you wouldn't let me see the fangs, so I tricked you."

"You are a very odd person, you know that?"

"Riiight. This coming from a guy who's dead." She pressed her finger to one of his teeth. She pulled back at the slight sting and Angel growled, pulling away from her, letting his human face return. "Ow." She looked at the bleeding digit and stuck it in her mouth as Angel regained his senses. "You okay? You looked like you were zoning out again."

"You shouldn't have done that. Are you all right?"

"Yeah. It's just a little cut. Okay Angel, now you've really gotten my attention. I want to know your story."

"It's a long one."

"Well, considering you woke me up in the middle of the night and I can **not** go back to sleep right now, I'd say I have the time."

"I guess I should start by telling you that I'm over two hundred forty years old."

"Oh my God. You look like you're...I'd say twenty-four."

"No aging. But I wouldn't no, since I can't see myself in the mirror." Angel began to explain his history to Cordelia, who was actually very interested. He was more than surprised that she wasn't mortified by the fact. They spent the night talking, all until Angel had to head home because of the sun. As he layed down in his bed, hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling, he thought about what an incredible person Cordelia Chase really was if you took the time to notice. She didn't seem as superficial as Buffy and her friends made her out to be. And he wouldn't mind getting to know the person that she truely was, hidden behind the fancy clothes, expensive car and credit cards.

**Part 3**

Willow and Xander walked on either side of Buffy, who was sounding more like Willow with all her rambling.

"I know he's not going to want to see me again. Why would he? I stood him up. Not just once either. Nope. Twice. You do _not_ stand a gorgeous guy like Angel up. Why would I do that? Oh my God Will, he's got the most adorable smile. His eyes squint up at the corners. And that tatoo he has, it make him so mysterious."

"Enough! Do we always have to talk about Angel? Angel this, Angel that! Believe it or not, I don't always want to hear about Dead Boy!"

"Well I do. And don't call him that Xander, it make him mad." Willow said, directing her attention back to Buffy.

"He's right Will. I shouldn't complain when I'm the one who did this."

"Why don't you just talk to him?"

"Because. What if he doesn't want to talk to me?"

"It's either that, or be upset because you think he wouldn't talk to you. It's Angel, Buffy. He's understanding and sweet."

"You're right. I'll talk to him tonight. Thanks Will. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

***

On top of a building with a roof hidden in the night's sky and the shadows casted, the slayer took out her frustration on a vampire who threatened the lives of people she didn't even know. The sight of figures moving down below sttracted her attention. She saw the familiar shadow that belonged to Angel shining in the moon light. The woman he was standing next to seemed to be quite friendly with him. From the angle she was in, she could have sworn their lips met. But as she moved toward the building's edge in a stealthy manor, she realized she was mistaken. It did nothing to ease her suspicion though. Not hearing what they were saying wasn't a help either.

"Just go home Dru. I'll pretend I never saw you." She walked to him, running a hand over his face. He turned his head, backing away from her touch. She put on a pout, whimpering.

"Daddy doesn't want his little girl anymore?"

"Dru, go back home, get Spike, and leave town or..."

"You going to punish me? No. You don't like to play anymore."

"Dru. Go." Angel turned his back to Drusilla and walked away. Once he got out of sight, he turned to make sure she was leaving. He continued on and walked into his apartment, grabbing the paper that was taped to his door. He closed his door behind him and unfolded the paper.

_Dear Angel,  
>I came by, but you obviously weren't home. Rude much?<br>It's all because you fear comedy. Laughing isn't bad Angel.  
>And I promise you will love this movie. Call me and we'll<br>get together another time. You have my number._

_Love  
>*Cordy*<em>

_By the way, not tomorrow. There's a football game. What  
>would a cheerleading team be without it's captain?<em>

Angel refolded the paper. He felt bad for standing her up. But he couldn't help but think that even her writing was adorable. He picked up the phone and hung up when a male voice answered. Angel shrugged, grabbed his coat and walked out. He made his way to her house, sneaking past the gate. Cordelia's room was on the second floor at the far end. He grabbed on to two branches and climbed up the tree. he felt like a high schooler sneaking into his girlfriend's room. The curtains were drawn, but the light from her room shined through, casting a glow around her window. he knocked lightly on the glass.  
>Inside, Cordelia was brushing her hair whe she heard the soft rapping on her window. She cautiously approached.<p>

"Cordy. It's me." With a smile, she pulled her curtains back and opened the window.

"Angel. You scared me." He climbed in and took a seat on a chair by her bed. "What are you doing here?"

"I got your note."

"Oh. What's up?"

"Nothing. What time is the game tomorrow?"

"Why?"

"Because...maybe I want to go."

"Really?" The excitement she felt left quickly. "What about Buffy?"

"Don't know. Haven't seen her in a while. I think she's avoiding."

"Or are you avoiding?"

"A little bit. You know I have my reasons. But that's her problem, right? Not mine?"

"Exactly. You just have to-"

"Cordelia! What's all that noise? Open the door."

"Oh shit. It's my dad. Quick, um...under the bed."

"Why no the closet?"

"First place he'll look. Hurry!" The door flew open just as Angel ducked under. "Jeez Dad! Ever hear of privacy?"

"Do not take that tone with me young lady. I am not one of your little bitch friends."

"My friends aren't like that and you know it."

"They're all little whores and you're turning into one of them."

"This coming from the male whore himself." Cordelia was silenced as her father's hand met her face. Angel heard the sound and was about to get up when he felt Cordelia's foot push him back under. She glared at her father, not allowing herself to cry.

"Now wipe that look off your face before you get another one." He slammed her door and she went to lock it. All the energy seemed to drain out of her body as she let herself lean against the door. She began to shake, the tears ready to fall. Cool arms wrapped around her. She twisted, burying her head in his chest, sobbing hysterically. Angel held her tightly, hands stroking her back and hair. She stopped crying and pulled away. He saw her cheek, which was already swelling. his thumb traced over the area, her eyes closing at the feel. She could't help the electricity that surged through her body, even from the lightest touch.

"You want to stay with me tonight?" Did she ever.

"No. I have to stay here."

"You sure? You can have the bed of course."

"I'd love to, but I really can't. Thank you though Angel." She placed a kiss on his cheek.

"All right. I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Okay." He climbed out the window and she shut it. It wouldn't be the first night she dreamt of Angel. Falling asleep in his bed...his arms. It made her ache inside. But it took her mind off the throbbing of her cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 4**

Buffy left Ford with Xander and Willow to go get some drinks. They all notcied Angel Angel appear next to Buffy, so Xander, being the good sameritan that he is, explain Angel to Ford. He prefered Angel to Ford. Angel, he could make fun of. There were so many names he could call him if he thought about it. And eventually, he figured, they would break up.

"Angel. Hi."

"Hey. How've you been?"

"All right. Haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah. I've been staying home."

"Even last night? You didn't do anything?"

"Nothing. Stayed home. Read."

"All night?"

"Yeah." Her eyes darkened and she walked away from him. He followed her, annoyed with the dismissal. He didn't have to be here. As a matter of fact, he had a very important football game to attend.

"Ford. Let's go."

"Hi Angel." Willow said. He glanced her way, a typical greeting of his.

"Hey man. I'm Ford." Angel shook the hand he put out. "Wow. Cold hands."

"You're not wrong." Willow elbowed Xander hard in the ribs, while Angel sent him a look that made his squirm. "Ow." Buffy looked at Angel, who returned to staring at her with an annoyed glance.

"Let's go Ford. It's really crowded in here all of a sudden." She walked out, taking Ford with her.

"I really hate that guy. Just because he's known her longer, he's getting closer than I'll ever get. It ain't fair." Xander complained. Willow noticed the look on Angel's face, his head still in the direction of the door.

"Angel. You want to stay with us? Play some pool?"

"What? No." Willow sent Xander an evil look.

"No. Um, it's cool. I actually have some where I have to be. But, can you do me a favor Will? Check that guy out online for me. There's something I don't trust about him. I'll come by later tonight." With that, he left. The football game had already started. He didn't want to be any later.

***

Angel made his way through the crowd, and up the bleachers. His eyes fell upon the cheerleaders. To his surprise, and dissappointment, Cordelia wasn't there. He made his way to the pay phone, when he realized he had no change. As much as he hated to do it, he picked up the phone and dialed collect.  
>At her home, Cordelia was laying on her bed, watching a movie on <em>Lifetime<em> when the phone rang. She picked it up, immediately annoyed when she heard the operator's voice. That was, until she heard Angel state his name. With a slight smile, she pressed one, accepting the charges.

"Angel? Hi."

"Hey Cordy. What are you doing home?"

"I didn't want to go to the game."

"Did you even go to school today?"

"No. I um, I couldn't."

"Cordy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just wasn't feeling well."

"Oh. Well, I'm coming over."

"Wait? Um, no. I have the flu."

"Don't worry. I can't catch anything. I'll be over in about five minutes."

"Angel wait...dammit!" She thought as the phone line went dead. She shrugged. He would probably find out sooner or later. He was here when her father slapped her. He wouldn't even acknowledge it.  
>Five minutes later, Cordelia heard a soft knock on her window. She fixed her hair so it shadowed the side of her face, making the mark unnoticeable, and opened the window. He made his way through, even though it wasn't that simple. He all but fell inside her room and she smiled. "Angel. You could have used the front door. My parents won't be home until later tonight.<p>

"Oh." He took in her state. "You don't look sick." She froze as he moved closer to her. She turned her head away as he pushed her hair away from her face, uncovering the dark mark. "Oh God. Cordy-"

"It, it's not that bad Angel. It's not even swollen or anything. And by tomorrow, the color won't be that bad. A little bit of make up, and you won't even be able to tell it's there."

"You'll know though."

"Well duh!" Seeing the look he gave her. "Angel, please. Don't get all sentimental on me about this. I'm used to it. My dad's an ass. Plain and simple. But until I'm eighteen, I'm stuck here. That's only one more year. I'll deal."

"But-"

"Can we please change the subject." He didn't want to, but he nodded in agreement.

"So, where's this terribley funny movie I had to see?" There was an understanding between them that they would not discuss this right now. Cordelia sat down on the bed, leaning back and patted the seat next to her. Angel sat next to her, leaning against the headboard as Cordelia pushed play.  
>About two hours later, the movie ended and Angel's sides were hurting from laughing so hard.<p>

"So, worth the two and a half hours?" He didn't say anything. "Angel? Come on. It was funny, huh?"

"Yes, Cordy. I wasn' laughing my ass off for nothing."

"Ooooh. Sarcastic. You're learning."

"So..." Angel turned to Cordelia quickly. "How long have your parents been home?"

"What? They're not home."

"Well, someone's here. There's someone walking around downstairs." She jumped out of bed and ran out. Angel followed her downstairs, sticking to the shadows so he wouldn't be noticed.

"Mom? Dad? Are you two home?"

"No Miss. It is only me."

"God Martha. How many times have I told you. Please don't call me Miss. It makes me sound old. Just call me Cordelia."

"If you insist." Cordelia was about to walk back upstairs when Martha stopped her. "Miss, I mean, Cordelia. Am I imagining things, or did I hear a voice in your room? A male voice?"

"No! That was...was, the tv! Yeah! The tv!" Angel shook his head as he heard Cordelia's pathetic excuse. Martha raised an eyebrow at Cordelia and Cordelia let out a whine. :Fine. Angel, get out here." Angel emerged from the shadows. Martha looked Angel over.

"Well, he's a cute one. Too bad I never saw him." Cordelia smiled and Martha winked at her. She grabbed Angel's hands and took him back upstairs.

"That made me nervous."

"Why?"

"Same reason it made you nervous."

"This sucks. See, I can't deny it, because you can here my heart beat. That's not fair."

"Quit whining."

"Fine." A silence fell over them, and Cordelia noticed a look of vexation cross over Angel's face.

"You so are not gonna brood right now."

"What? Oh, sorry." Cordelia moved to the edge of the bed so she was closer to him. He ran his hands through his hair, leaning forward in the chair.

"What's wrong Angel?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"I know you are. But we're not talking appearance here."

"Are you flirting with me Miss Chase?"

"Possibley. But seriously. What's the problem? You've been less talkative than usual."

"You can tell?"

"Of course I can. now spill it."

"Fine. I was at the Bronze for a while, getting a drink before I headed out to the game. Buffy came up tot he bar to order a soda and I went to talk to her. She got all pissy with me because I won't tell her where I am every second of every night. So, she walked away from me. It annoyed me, so I followed her to the pool table where I said hello to Willow and met the guy she was with." Cordelia's eyes widened. Buffy was with another guy? _It can't be enough that she has Angel? Oh no. She wants more. Who could she possibley choose over him? That girl is all blond, and no brains._ Cordelia forced herself out of her thoughts and continued to listen to Angel. "So she ended up leaving with him. Telling him 'Let's go Ford. It's suddenly crowded in here.' What kind of bull shit is that?"

"Well, if my girlfriend did that to me, I'd be upset too."

"No. It's weird though. That's not what's on my mind though."

"Then?"

"I should be jealous, angry. But I'm not. In fact, I don't really care."

"So...you feel bad because you don't feel bad?"

"Exactly. That and the fact that this guy seem flakey. I don't trust him."

"Well, then it is jealousy. Or maybe you're still mad at her."

"No. I doubt it. I know I'm not jealous. And I've been mad at her before." Cordelia's voice lowered. Almost like she was afraid to ask the question. Or more like afraid to think she might be right.

"Maybe you don't love her like you think you do."

"Maybe. I don't know. It's hard to say." Angel looked at the alarm clock at the side of her bed. "I have to go."

"What? Why?"

"I have to go meet Willow. She's getting some information for me on this guy. I'll come by tomorrow night?"

"That'd be great."

"Okay. Bye Cordy." He hoped out of the window and Cordelia stayed, staring at the spot where he had just seemed to disappear. She shrugged her shoulders. She was never one for wishful thinking, and she wasn't about to start now.

***

Willow heard a light tapping on the glass of her back door. She looked and saw Angel, smiled and opened the door. She had a nervous look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I. I just, I'm not supposed to have boys in my room." He smiled.

"I'll behave my self. Vampire's honor."

"Angel. Is a vampire's honor even worth anything?"

"I have no idea. So, you find anything?" Her smile turned to a frown.

"Actually, yes. It's weird. He's not even registered in the school."

"But you said he was attending with you guys."

"Yeah. I know. That's what he said."

"Can you get an address?"

"Yup. Already did."

"Great. I'll check it out tomorrow."

"Yeah. You and me and Xander." Ange grimaced.

"Fine. But keep him away from me, all right?"

"I'll do my best."

"Okay. And don't tell Buffy."

"You want me to lie?"

"No. Don't lie. Just dont' inform her. I'll see you tomorrow night Will."

"O-okay Angel. Good night."

"Good night Willow." As Angel walked he could almost here Willow's worried thoughts as she chewed frantically on her nails. he felt guilty. He really didn't want to put her in this position, but she was the only person he knew with that skill. The feelings of guilt quickly exited as he remembered that after he checked out this address with Willow and Xander tomorrow, he would see Cordelia. The thought caused an almost idiotic grin to appear on his face, but he didn't care. That alone, was a thought that terrified him and excited him at the same time.

**Part 5**

Angel walked along the sidewalk, hands in his pockets. The sound of his shoes on the concrete was the only sound that could be heard at this time of night. It was early evening and most vampires had yet to even wake up. He stopped occasionly, looking in back of himself to make sure the two teenagers were still behind him. He sighed in frustration as he saw the red head behind him, but there was no sight of the brunette.

"Where's Harris?" As if on cue, Xander appeared. Angel would've known Xander was in the area regardless if he saw him or not. The atmosphere changed, the temperature rose. Life was wasted on so many people who would never truely appreciate it.

"Is it me, or are there not many houses around here?"

"We're following the address I found Xander."

"It's not a house." Both teenagers were startled by Angel's voice.

"Huh?"

"It's not a house. There aren't really any homes in this part of town. Mostly just buildings. Most vacant. Some set up as shops or clubs."

"Wow. And all under our noses. I bet Buffy doesn't even know about these." Angel didn't doubt it.

"How do you know all this Dead Boy?"

"One, don't call me that. Two, none of your damn buisness." Angel continued to walk slowly to be sure they were behind him. They were closer than he expected though, because when he stopped, Willow ran right into him.

"Angel, I'm-"

"Shhhh." Something was not right.

"What's the hold up Dead Boy?"

"Xander! Watch out!" Willow screamed as a vampire dropped from the roof of an old abandoned tire shop and landed on him, knocking him to the ground. The vampire overpowered the teenager, fangs barred. Angel picked him up and threw him off, helping Xander to his feet, only to be knocked down himself. He quickly recovered, face changing to its vampiric form as he charged the bloodsucker like a football player. He picked him up and pulled a stake from his coat pocket.

"Give Spike a message."

"What mess-oh." Was all he could get out before he turned to dust.

"Dammit." Angel hissed, face changing back. "I got dust all over my coat." He walked back to them.

"Angel. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just a couple bruises."

"Uh, thanks for, well, you know?"

"Don't worry about it." Angel told Xander." Now, shall we proceed?" They continued on, and Angel didn't even have to enter the place to know what was in there. But Buffy's friends _had_ to be sure. They went in and Angel's suspicions were confirmed. They didn't stay long, there was no need. Besides, the people were annoying Angel and he had already gotten into an arguement with some young woman who claimed her name was Chantarelle. "all right. You guys should tell Buffy about this at school tomorrow."

"Shouldn't you tell her tonight? Now? You are her boyfriend, after all."

"Why would I do that? She won't believe me. And technically, she isn't my girlfriend yet." Both Willow and Xander were taken aback by his statement. "Besides, I have somewhere I need to be." He walked away, leaving the two alone to think what they would.

"You think he's a little mad at Buffy?"

"I think so Will. Come on. I'll walk you home. I don't want to stick around here and get attacked again."

***

Angel made his way to Sunnydale High after reading a note Cordelia taped to her window. He was happy he would finally see her cheer, but dissappointed he wouldn't have any alone time with her. He decided not to even attempt getting up the bleaches with the mass of people and stayed on the sidelines. He saw Cordelia in her cheer uniform leadingthe other girls in their routine. Her hair was up in a pony tail that bounced around with every move she took. _Along with other things..._ He thought. He couldn't help it. There was somethign about that girl. The little uniform and the perfect application of lip gloss making her mouth look so inviting didn't help. He glanced at the scoreboard, suddenly praying for the end of the game. Heartbeats thundered in his ears, making him extremely nervous. He walked under the bleachers, keeping to the shadows. The cheerleaders took a small break and all saw Angel. They started to flirt with him, until they all realized that he was there for Cordy and looked away. She cocked her head and looked at him.

"What's wrong Angel? You look...nervous. Very nervous."

"I'm not used to being around so many people. I can hear them. The life all over this place. It's hard." She gave him an odd look and he felt like an idiot who probably disgusted her.

"So, that mean you can hear me breathing right now?"

"Yes." He took a slight gulp.

"You can hear my heart beat?"

"Uh-huh." Cordelia could swear Angel had started to sweat.

"Hear the blood flowing through my veins?" He stepped back and Cordelia approached until his back was to the wall and Cordelia was but an inch away.

"Cordelia...this isn't helping."

"Does it make your mouth water Angel? Make you want to bear your fangs?" Angel shook his head, trying to keep the demon at bay, but it was no use as in the dark, his true face came over him, Cordelia the only one who could see. Her hand moved to her collar as she rolled it down past her neck.

"Don't."

"What's wrong Angel? Want a sip?" Angel growled and grabbed her, pushing her against the wall where he had just been. Her chest was rising and falling at a rapid pace, her blood pumping in Angel's ears. Her eyes locked with his and he crashed his lips with hers forcefully, leaving Cordelia utterly stunned for a moment. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands gripped her hips, and she could feel them bruise. This would keep her out of some of her favorite tops for a few days, but at the moment, she really didn't care. Cordelia could feel Angel's chest vibrate as he growled in her mouth. She nipped at his lips and Angel took the advantage, his tounge plunging in her mouth. Cordelia's hands threaded through Angel's hair, all but yanking it out of his head when she nicked her tounge on his fang. The blood was like the finest of wine on his tounge, electricuting every taste bud on his tounge. God, he wanted her so bad. But Angel pulled away, shocked and embarrassed at what he had just done. He was violating this young woman with nothing but false pretenses and showing a side of himself to her that she should have never seen.

"Cordelia..I, I'm sorry." Her hands cupped Angel's face, fingers tracing the ridges of his face. She placed her lips to his softly, tenderly and for a second, he responded. But once again, his damned senses took over and he pulled away, his brown eyes meeting hers.

"Cordelia. Where are you?" Another cheerleader came around, looking for her in the dark.

"You um, you should get back to the group." Her eyes met the ground then came back up and met his. But they were different now. They were cold and dull. Every spark that he had adored were gone and it cut through him like a dagger.

"Yeah. You're right. There are people who deserve my company." She rolled her eyes and walked up to the other cheerleader and walked out to the field. Angel touched his fingers to his lips and stared at the digits stained with crimson. He could still taste her on his lips, still feel his hands squeezing her hips to the point where movement was impossible.

"Dumb ass." He hissed at himself and walke dout of the darkness. He saw Cordelia with a fake smile plastered on her face and it crushed him. He wated to take her into his arm and kiss all the hurt away. Even though it was the pain he had caused. He shoved his hands in his pockets, head bowed down, eyes on the ground and walked away. Cordelia glanced at him one more time and frowned as he walked away looking like he had just lost his heart. She wiped a stray tear from her eye. He didn't want her. Not the other way around.

***

"I'll hand deliver her to you myself." Spike was debating with himself. He hated this guy, but Dru smiled and nodded and he caved.

"Fine. But don't muck it up. It's her life, or yours." He nodded, a stupid grin on his face.

"This is so cool. It's just like the movies." As Ford walked off, Spike snarled and turned to Dru, face twisted in anger and frustration.

"I can not picture him living forever. Especially not around me!" Dru just smiled wickedly and moved her lips to Spike's ear, nibbling roughly. "Fine. But after we get the Slayer, I'm eating him Love." She didn't argue.

"Mmm. What about Angel?" Spike pushed Dru away at the mention of his Sire's name. But she was right. If given the chance, Angel could mess everything up for them. Then he would really be screwed, but not in the good way.

"Don't worry Love. Daddy will take care of him."

***

The sound of the phone ringing echoed through the Summer's house. Buffy's eyes widened, hoping it wasn't for her. She was already grounded and would surely get a lecture if it was. Joyce Summers walked in, an uneasy look on her face.

"It's Willow. She says it's an emergency, ohterwise she would've waited until tomorrow." Buffy rolled to the side of her bed, picking up the phone from her nightstand. As soon as she was positive her mom had hung up, she answered.

"Willow? What's up?" Willow, being extremely nervous, rambled through the explanation of what her, Xander and Angel had done that night and where they had been. Buffy was hurt that she wasn't informed, but didn't see the major issue besides the fact that her friend was a freak and a fake. "It's all right Willow. I'll deal with this."

"There's more Buffy."

"What?"

"It, i don't know how to tell you..."

"Just tell me. You're my best friend Will. You can tell me anything."

"It's about Angel."

**Part 6**

Cordelia was pouting in her room, staring at the television, neither eyes nor mind registering the picture. She missed Angel. His company, his smile, his laugh...his kiss. This brought up another stream of tears, which she wiped furiously at. She heard a soft tapping sound and sprang up off her bed. She pushed aside her curtains, face falling when he wasn't there. Again, she heard the soft tapping and heard the large door downstairs opening.

"Thanks Martha." She muttered to herself. She didn't feel like seeing anyone right now. Which was why she was going to need to make up one hell of an excuse as to why she wasn't at the Bronze right now. The annoyance she was feeling only rose when she heard the rapping on her door. "I'm asleep, go away." The door squeaked quietly as it was opened. _I really need to start locking that damn door!_ She thought to herself, turning to the person, ready to scream at whomever it my be. "I said go-" Her eyes widened "Angel. What are you doing here?"

"Um, can we go for a walk or go out to eat or something?" Her mind told her no and of course, her heart argued.

"I'm kind of tired Angel."

"Please Cordy. I really need to talk to you."

"Why? So you can tell me what we did was wrong? I don't think so."

"Please Cordy. I need to talk to you. I have so much I need to tell you. Just, please baby?" She melted at his words.

"Fine." She put on her sneakers and followed him downstairs. Martha was smirking happily and Cordelia chose to ignore it. They walked silently for about twenty minutes, Angel keeping a slow enough pace to stay right next to her. They reached the park which was almost vacant and sat down on a bench. Cordelia immediately tried to sit as far from him as possible. Angel knew he wasn't great with words, but he was going to have to say something soon.

"Cordy, I know you're pissed off at me because of last night, but you have to understand something. I'm no casanova Cor. I am not a good with relationships or with women."

"Pfft. Right. That's why every girl who sees you trips over their own fit just to cop a feel."

"I'm serious Cordelia. I was never one of the sensitive sweet types. In my prime, I was the definition of a womanizer. I never even felt love until Buffy." Cordelia stood up, an annoyed tick escaping her mouth.

"You know what? I get it Angel. You love Buffy, you want Buffy, so why don't you go bone Buffy, all right? Because I really don't want to hear about how much you worship Buffy." She went to walk away and Angel stopped her.

"That's not why I brought you here Cor. So don't go yet." She sat down on the bench, arms crossed like the defiant teenager she was. Angel paced back in forth in front of her. "I tell you about Buffy so you can understand that I am really new at this. That, yes, she was my first love. But first loves can change Cordy. And since I met you, I knew there was something that drew me to you. I didn't know what, but there is something so incredible about you that draws me, sucks me in and it feels like I lose apart of myself whenever I leave your presence. I find myself waking up and the first thing on my mind it that I am going to see you that night. I can't help what I feel for you Cordelia. And what happened last night, I know you feel the same Cordy." Cordelia couldn't argue, especially when he was out here, working up enough guts to actually tell her the truth. A shiver ran through Cordelia. And not just from Angel's words. He noticed, slipped off his jacket and wrapped it around her. She held it to her body tightly and he couldn't help but smile. "That jacket's never looked so good." Her face lowered and she blushed slightly.

"Angel. Are you trying to tell me that you're falling for me?" His thumb lifted her chin so she was looking into his chocolate orbs. He placed a soft kiss to her lips.

"I already have Cordy." She smiled again and let their lips brush, this time, neither of them had any intention of pulling away.

***

Pounding on the door awoke Angel from his deep sleep. With a moan of frustration he crawled out of bed. As his senses slowly returned to him, he realized it was about three in the afternoon. Quite early for a vampire. He pulled on a muscle shirt and a pair of black sweat pants and went to answer the door. Not surprised, but he was a bit dissappointed when he saw Buffy there.

"Hey." He said nonchalantley.

"Hey. Little late to be sleeping, isn't it?"

"Not when you're a vampire." She didn't respond, just grimaced and started to change the subject. But Angel didn't want to drop the conversation yet. "Why do you get that look every time I mention the fact that I'm a vmapire? It's not like you don't know."

"Well, I'm sorry. I just don't see why you say it in a bragging way."

"I don't."

"It sounds like it."

"Why are you here Buffy?" Her lips twisted into a frown at his tone, hurt apparent on her face.

"What? A girl can't just stop by at her boyfriend's house just to spend some time with him and to see him?" For the first time in a while, Angel actually felt like he was in the wrong here. He really didn't want to hurt Buffy, but it was clear that they didn't belong together. Maybe that's what hurt so bad. That and he really didn't want to go through with this relationship to find out it wouldn't work.

"Evidently not." He answered.

"You're right. I do have a reason for being here." The expectant look on her face told her to continue. "Angel, I think we need to take a break. With our relationship. Um, there's a lot going on right now. Things you don't tell me. It really doesn't help me trust you Angel. You haven't even seen me in a while either."

"Yeah, well the last time I saw you you left with your little boy toy."

"His name is Ford and nothing happened between us and you know it."

"How would I know that Buffy?"

"Whatever. And it didn't help when you went behind my back and spied on him. You couldn't even tell me what happened yourself. I just think we need some serious time away from each other." Inside, she was smiling at his surprised expression. That is, until he said something she really didn't expect.

"You're right. And I'm glad you told me you felt this way Buffy because I couldn't agree more. I've been meaning to tell you the same thing for quite some time now but I couldn't find the right time, you know? How do you find the right time for a conversation like this?" Angel felt all the guilt falling off his shoulders. She wanted to break up too. It was almost too perfect.  
>it was her turn to look shocked. He wasn't mad, he wasn't hurt, he wasn't upset at all! He was happy, okay with it, he wanted this. It made it that much harder for Buffy to fake her thin lipped smile and walk out the door, and out of Angel's heart.<p>

She made her way to her house at a slow pace, broken. She was too upset to yell, or do an all night sweep like she usually did when she was pissed off. She couldn't even cry. She climbed through her window and picked up the phone, dialing Willow's number.

"Hello?"

"Willow?"

"Buffy? What happened?"

"I broke up with Angel."

"What did he say?"

"He wanted to break up with me for a while. He just couldn't find the right moment. It didn't even bother him Will."

"There has to be something up Buffy. Angel loves you."

"Or at least he used to. What do you think's going on Will? Tell me you think he's an asshole and that he's just crazy." There was no response from the red head on the other line. "Willow?"

"Honestly Buffy, I don't think it helped when you left the Bronze with Ford that one night. I think it really hurt him and, you know, made him pretty sore at you."

"So this is my fault? Thanks a lot Will."

"No, no. I'm just saying you didn't make things better. Angel was already on the edge Buffy with all the times you stood him up. You told us that yourself. Put yourself in his shoes. You've been stood up quite a few times, then you see the person who stood you up with another guy? It couldn't make him feel good Buffy."

"I repeat, thanks a lot Willow. You're a real hel. You could've told me all this a little earlier, you know? That might've helped too." Buffy slammed the phone on the receiver and Willow sighed, hanging up her own phone. She hoped tomorrow would be a little better. Buffy hugged her knees to her chest, rocking back and forth slowly, finally letting the tears out, knowing it was just going to get harder.

***

One Week Later

Angel walked along the street and past a flower shop. He stopped, walked inside and up to the counter. A slender woman with burgundy hair and a milky complection stood behind the desk. She flashed him a friendly, sweet smile.

"Hiya handsome. What can I do for you tonight?" She asked in a perky voice, leaning slightly forward.

"Uhhh...I, hold on. I have a date with my girlfriend," The girl stood up straight, getting out of her flirty stance. "so, I guess I'll take a dozen roses."

"What color?"

"Red. Her favorite color is red." The girl's smile widened as she got the flowers for him. He paid and she handed the bouquet to him.

"Is it her birthday or something?"

"No."

"She's a lucky girl."

"You'd be surprised." He said, and left. He passed another shop and walked in. This time there was a man behind the counter, which eliminated the awkwardness. He picked out a box of chocolates, completely unaware that Xander was in there buying himself something to much on. He walked up and slapped Angel on the back after he paid.

"Hey Dead Boy. What's up?" Angel leered at Xander, who wasn't moving and walked out next to him. "You got a date tonight huh?" There was an interigating and jealous sound in his voice when he spoke. Surely, he knew by now that Buffy and him had broken up. It had been a week, after all.

"Yup."

"You and Buffy huh?" Angel gave him a curious look and continued walking without Xander, who called after him. "Buffy's house is this way Angel." He didn't respond, just kept walking, leaving the teenager with intense curiosity. Maybe Xander didn't know after all.

Angel knew Cordelia's parents were, once again, out of town so he knocked on the front door. It opened and he smiled.

"Hi Martha. Is Cordy here?" She smiled and let him in, closing the door behind him and nodding upstairs. He made his way through the halls and knocked slightly on her door.

"Come in." She called from inside and he entered. She turned to him and gave him her 100 watt smile. "Awwww. You brought me candy and roses. What's the special occassion?" He shrugged.

"Just cause it's Wednesday." She put them on her dresser and wrapped her arms around him, placing a chaste kiss to him lips. Then another and another.

"Ahem." Cordelia turned and blushed when she saw Martha standing in the doorway. "I'm taking off for the night Miss."

"Cordelia." She reminded her.

"Yes. I won't get used to that. And I can't imagine what your parents would say if they heard me."

"Well, they're not here as usual. I'll see you Monday."

"But tomorrow is-"

"Thursday. I know. Just be back before Mommy and Daddy get home." She nodded and left.

"Trying to get rid of her, were you?"

"I don't want to be watched while I have you here all to myself. What's the gorgeous, but odd smile for?"

"No reason. I just kind of find myself smiling more when I'm around you."

"Awww. You are too sweet, you know that?"

"You're right, you know?"

"You getting conceded?"

"No. What you said earlier. You do have me all to yourself." There was a moment of silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was sweet and comforting.

"Let's go for a swim Angel." It wasn't what he expected, but why not? "Get out." He stared at her with confusion.

"What?"

"Get out. I have to change."

"So I can't help?" He asked mischeviously.

"Sorry. You get to wait downstairs in the pool room. You'll find it. You have super smelling, see you'll smell the Chlorine. Bye." She gave him a peck on the cheek and closed the door in his face. He could only smile and walk downstairs and into the room. The room smelled of Chlorine, filtered water and fresh towels. The scent of vanilla and chamomille floated through the room. He knew she was behind him. He turned and saw her wrapped in her robe. She moved her hand through the water then stood up. She turned to him and removed the robe, exposing her string bikini that covered NOTHING. Angel's mouth dropped.

"The only person who can ever see you in that is me."

"Jeez. We've only officially been dating for a week and you're already possessive."

"You know it. I have every reason to be."

"Lose the clothes Angel."

"What?"

"Strip down to those boxers of yours and jump in." She dove in the pool and he started to undress. Cordelia emerged from the water, leaned against the edge of the pool and watched his every move.

"Enjoying the show?"

"Mmmm-hmm. I like my own private Angel strip show." He walked clsoe to the pool and she grabbed his hand, yanking him in the water. He emerged, a questioning look on his face. "What?"

"How'd you know I was wearing boxers?" She just smiled wickedly and went to swim over to him. Only he dived back beneath the surface. He was under for what seemed like hours. She felt his arms on her as he picked her up and and threw her across the pool, swimming back to her before she could get away. He pushed her against the wall of the pool, trapping her. Angel stared at her for a couple seconds, bringing his lips down to hers slowly and softly. It was slow and long and sweet and just perfect. Everything a kiss should be. Cordelia parted her lips, allowing Angel's tounge to enter and explore the cavern of her mouth. It was more than a shock to Angel when he felt her legs wrap tightly around his waist, her hands moving down his body to explore new places with mounting passion. He wasn't sure if she even knew what she was doing to him, if she realized that this in itself was taking them beyond the lines. But whatever it was, he wasn't about to let it happen in her swimming pool. He picked her up, never letting their lips part. He carried her through the living room and up the stairs, shutting the door behind them.

***

Soft moans and harsh breaths echoed through the room. Angel looked down at Cordelia's beautiful face. Her cheeks were red and her head was on the pillow, tossing from side to side in ecstacy. He layed his head above her left breast where he could hear her heart beat like a drum. That and the cries coming from her mouth were like incredible music in his ears. his body moved with hers, hips grinding together, his thrusts slow but hard. With each up stroke he hit that spot that made her moan a little louder and writh a little more each time. Her legs were wrapped firmly around his waits, one hand gripping his shoulders, her other running through his hair and pulling it softly. Angel knew she was almost there when her breathing becames heavier.

"Oh God Angel." He placed open mouthed kisses on her skin, nibbling and sucking occasionally. "I love you." Her hold on both his shoulders and hair grew harder as her breath hitched in her throat. Angel's speed grew harder and faster, sending Cordelia flying and exploding into millions of pieces with a cry of his name. He shortly followed, burying his head in her breats as he came, growling hers. She had never loved the sound of her name as much as she did at that time. Angel looked at Cordelia who was the perfect picture of beauty. He placed an adoring kiss on her lips.

"I love you." She smiled as he held her to him. She quickly fell asleep, exhausted. Her breath was evening out and it was very comforting to Angel. He heard her heart and breath, could feel her warmth and the blood rushing beneath her skin. This girl was every ounce of alive, as he was every ounce of death. But she made him feel more human than he ever had, even when he was alive. There was so much to discuss, to fiigure out. Not now though. This moment was too perfect...pure bliss. So extraordinarily rare. Nothing had ever felt so right as he wrapped his arms tighter around her, afraid that he would wake up the following morning alone in a cold bar. With nervous thoughts, he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 7**

Angel's eyes opened slowly. He was alomst in fear of opening them. Afraid that he would wake up alone in a cold bed. A dark room and that last night would've been nothing but a dream. His senses came to and he felt the warmth of her skin beneath him. He was still lying above her, his face directly next to him. He could feel her breath on his skin. She was life and he had never felt something so amazing. Agel felt complete. A new feeling that he wouldn't mind growing used to. She had a peaceful look on her face and he couldn't help but wonder if she was dreaming about the previous night. He moved his head to the crook of her neck, placing soft kisses that barely touched the skin directly above her pulse point. Angel heard her sigh as her body twisted farther into him. She stretched her arms like a cat, accidently hitting Angel in the face with her arm.

"Ow." She opened her eyes and smiled at him. She muttered her apology before her mind realized just who she was with, where they both were and what had happened.

"Oh my God." Cordelia muttered.

"I usually get that the night before." She smiled at him. Well, as much of a smile as she could muster at this hour.

"I thought it was just a dream."

"Me too. But when I woke up and saw you, it made the morning so much better."

"I don't think you're entitled to be this sweet." Her eyes fell upon her alarm clock and she snuggled back into Angel. "You know I have to go soon."

"No." He held her tighter, moving his body off of hers, knowing she would have to leave soon. "You can't. You have to stay here with me."

"I'd love to, believe me. But I have to go to school." He nodded, placing a kiss to her cheek bone, just below her eye. She sat up in bed with a groan and got up. She struggled to gain her balance, leaning against the bed.

"Need some help."

"Nah. I'm good." She made her way to the bathroom and shut the door. As soon as Angel heard the water running, he layed on his side, mind getting lost in deep thought. He had taken something away from her last night. The most important thing. She could never get it back and knowing the consequences, he had taken it from her. Minutes ticked by and all thoughts of leaving flew out the window. He wondered if he should though, would she be better off without him? What could he give her? "Angel! Hello!" He shook his head and turned to see her, wrapped in nothing but a towel, hair twisted and to her side.

"Sorry."

"You zoning out again?" She asked, sitting on the bed.

"Yeah. Cordy, about last night, you don't...do you-?"

"Angel. Are you worried that you think I regret last night?"

"Yes."

"Well don't, okay?"

"Uh-"

"The virginity thing freaked you out, huh?" His eyes widened.

"You really have no tact, you know that?" She smiled brightly at him.

"Yup. Tact is overrated Angel. Who wants to go around not saying true stuff just so other people won't be offended?"

"You're one in a million, you know that?"

"Duh. Don't worry about me Angel. I love you and you love me. That's all that matters." She placed a kiss to his lips. "You can kick back here. My parents aren't gonna be home for a while, and I told Martha to not come in until they got home, so you're in the clear."

"Actually," he said, standing up. "I do got to head home for a while. I'll see you tonight." She nodded.

"I have a game. You going to be there?" He got dressed and kissed her lovingly.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." He went out the front door and headed to his apartment. He would've loved to stay at her house. But her coming home to a vampire who was nothing but skin and blood because he hadn't feed in hours didn't seem like a very romantic greeting.

***

Willow and Buffy were talking at a lunch table in the cafeteria when Xander walked up.

"I'm really sorry you had to find out about Ford like that. Imagine, pairing with Spike."

"Yeah. Real trust worthy, isn't he? It didn't make it any easier to kill him though. The whole being a vampire thing did, but I really wish I could hate him, you know?"

"Speaking of vampires..." Xander interrupted. "You and Angel have fun last night?"

"What?" Behind Buffy, Willow waved her hands rapidly, trying to get Xander to shut up.

"Well, I saw him last night buying candy and flowers. Figure you two had a nice little time last night." Buffy's lips trembled, eyes threatening to water.

"Xander!" Willow cried. "Shut up!"

"Xander, Angel and I have been broken up for a week now."

"What? Why wasn't I told? I just pulled the major foot in the mouth here and it isn't my fault this time!" Buffy turned to Willow, realizattion hitting her.

"Will. Flowers? Candy? He's seeing someone else." Her hands covered her mouth as she tried desperately to keep from crying. "Oh my God. Angel. _My_ Angel. He's, he's, I-I can't be here right now. I have to go...somewhere. I'll um, I'll call you guys later, all right?" With that she walked away. Willow glared at Xander and his eyes widened, head shaking frantically.

"Nah-uh! You can not put this one on me! You should've told me. You should have gave me the international 'Xander shut the hell up' sign."

"I did. You think I was doing this with my hands because I was waving at someone?"

"No, but still. This isn't my fault. And I still don't know what's going on, so tell me."

"Buffy went to brake up with Angel because she figured it would make him feel bad and want to come back to her. Then Angel told her he wanted to break up too. That leads us to here." Xander just shook his head.

"See, why couldn't you tell me this earlier? Would it have killed you to just tell me? We wouldn't have had to go through all this."

"Don't put this over on me."

"Fine. Let's blame...let's blame Angel. Because Angel wanted to break up with her."

"I'd love to put this on Angel-"

"But...?" He asked with an annoyed sigh.

"She did kind of break up with him first."

"So this is Buffy's fault?"

"No. Yes. I don't know. It's no one's fault. It's just, it happened."

"Think Buffy'll fall for that one?"

"Not a chance." They sat there in silence until the bell to end lunch rang. As they walked to their class, it was clear that Buffy wasn't going to be in class.

***

Giles walked into the library after his lunch break, a cup of tea in his hands. He was more than surprised to find Buffy's head down on the table, buried in her arms as she cried uncontrolabley. He put his tea down and walked over to her.

"Buffy? What's wrong?" She looked up at him and was about to explain, when another flood of tears broke through. He pulled a seat next to her, waiting until she calmed down. It would be a while, but she would tell him what was wrong.

"What should I do?" She asked, pleading with her watcher to solve her problem. Giles took his glasses off, wiped them, and returned them above the bridge of his nose.

"There's nothing you can do Buffy. Just talk to him. You might not hear what you want, but you'll know." She wasn't sure she had the strength to do that.

***

Willow and Xander couldn't help but notice how happy Cordelia seemed to be. She had not insulted or lashed out at them once yet. It was starting to freak them out. That and the fact that she seemed to be humming something under her breath had them trembling. For all they knew she could be in time bomb mode, reading to explode at any second. So when she turned around they couldn't help but jump.

"Sheesh! What's up with you two?"

"The only time you usually turn around is to say something evil or degrating to us so we figured-" Willow started.

"Paranoid much? I just wanted to know if you had a pen Will. Mine went dead."

"Oh, um, yeah. Sure." She gave her one and she turned back around. Willow looked at Xander and muttered,

"Did she just call me Will?" Xander just nodded, as surprised as she was. Something was definately not right. Cordelia could hear them talking about it behind her back, but she was in too good of a mood right now. Last night was incredibley perfect. This morning was even better. Angel loved her and he was still there when she woke up. She couldn't help the huge smile that formed across her lips as she whispered the lyrics of a song she had had stuck in her head all day under her breath.

After her classes were over, she headed to the gym for practice. The squad always met there before the games to go over their routines, just in case. Cordelia wondered how she was going to cheer, if she could hardly do the stretches. She was beyond sore and had a little bit of pain, but she would wing it. She changed into her Tommy Hilfigure workout clothes and walked out to the track. A lap or two should help ease the ache.

***

Angel walked to the door, a smile on his face. He figure it was Cordy, since she got out of school about three hours ago. He was more than surprised when he saw Buffy standing there. Her arms were crossed, foot taping impariently and nervously. Her eyes were red and puffy, despite the make-up caked on. She walked in, looking around. He wondered what she was looking for and why. He also wondered why she was here in the first place.

"Hey Buffy. What are you-"

"Don't 'Hey Buffy," me! Where is she Angel?"

"Where's who?"

"Don't even go there! Xander saw you last night! All dressed up and I seriously doubt you had an attack of your sweet tooth! Or should I say sweet fang?"

"Buffy! I don't know what's-"

"Where are you going?"

"What?"

"You're never up at this time. If you are, you're never dressed. You're going out with _her_ tonight, aren't you? Going to lurk through the town and meet up with her somewhere! I can't believe you!"

"One, you're not my keeper Buffy. Where ever I go, what ever I do, I don't have to answer to you. Two, you broke up with me, okay? You broke up with me. And I moved on."

"Dammit Angel! I didn't expect you to be all happy about it! I figured you'd realize that you missed me, loved me, wanted to be with me. I didn't think you'd start running around with some cheap tramp!"

"She's not a tramp!" Her eyes widened and he could see the hurt mixed with rage in them.

"So you are seeing someone else."

"Yeah. I am."

"Who is she?" She didn't get an answer. He just stared at her with an angry look on his face and intense eyes. "Who is she Angel?"

"I don't think that's any of your buisness Buffy."

"Well, I do."

"I think you should go." She looked shocked. Was he kicking her out? "Go. Now." She walked to the door, turned around and looked at him, a cold look in her eyes. She was out for blood.

"Fine. But you're going to want me back. Who ever she is, she'll never feel the way I feel about you. She'll never accept you. You're still a vampire Angel. And it might get her off now, but who ever she is, she's going to realize that she doesn't want to spend any more time with you. She won't understand you like I do Angel."

"You don't understand me Buffy. You're the slayer. I'm a vampire. We don't mix. And this person I'm with now, you'd don't know her like I do. She understands me better than you ever will. Now I think you should really get out of here. Go see your friends, and don't come to my home to tell me what I want and what I need. Because you have no idea." He said before closing the door in her face. He looked at his watch and frowned. He was late. Really late. He had been late in the first place and figured Cordelia was at the door, wondering where he was. He grabbed his coat and put it on. He stood by the door until he was positive she was gone, then walked out. The last thing he wanted was Cordy worrying about his past relationship with Buffy. _Past_ That's something he never thought he'd say that about her. He shook his head and continued to make his way to the school.

***

Cordelia stared in the stands while doing her routine and while on her break. He wasn't here. He didn't come. She felt horrible. Here she was, utterly in love with this guy and he wasn't here. She had been walking on air all day, shaking with excitement with the thought that she would see him tonight. She held her hand to her mouth, a whimper escaping her lips.

"Cordelia? Where are you?" She didn't answer.

"I so know you're here. Now let's go. We have to get back, like, now."

"Give me a minute, kay? Jeez!"

"Are you crying?"

"Pfft! Yeah. Right. A risk my mascara running? I don't think so. I'll be there in five. I just have to reapply my lipstick." He would come. Angel wasn't the type to make love to a girl the night before and leave her like so many other guys. He wouldn't do that. She hadn't let herself cry, so there was no need to put on any more make-up. She added another quick coat of lip gloss for some extra shine and walked out. She had a squad to lead and a team to encourage.

***

Angel was just outside the school, making his way through the parking lot when he stopped. Something wasn't right. He sensed someone behind him and turned around with a growl.

"Spike."

"Angelus. Or Angel. That's what you're going by now, right?" Spike circled Angel, who turned to follow him. He didn't trust Spike for obvious reasons. There was something not good about this situation.

"Where's your lackey?"

"Lackey? What lackey?"

"I know you're not stupid enough to come after me alone. That's a good way to get your ass kicked."

"Yeah. Right. Because you're sooo scary."

"Really Spike. Where's your little gang of misfits? You were never a fighter. You've got to have someone."

"You're right. I do." Angel turned just in time to be jumped by two vampires, while Spike stood watching with an evil grin. "This is fun."

**Part 8**

Angel battled with all the remaining strength he had for his life. He dusted one vampire, but the other two just kept coming. He was losing and fast. He took a blow to the jaw, to the eye to the rib cage. Normally two against one he could handle, but these guys were huge. He was knocked down to the concrete and tried to get up before the seven foot tall, three-hundred pound vampire attacked him again. As he fought he heard the crowd in the school go nuts. Sunnydale had just scored a touchdown and here he was when he should be in there, watching Cordelia. The thought made him angry because he knew she'd be pissed at him for not coming. The anger fired him up and he came back, throwing a series of punches to the smaller vampire and knocking him back, where he took the opportunity to stake him. The other vampire grabbed Angel from behind, arms wrapped tightly around his neck, ready to snap it. Angel twisted and threw his elbow backwards into the vampires chest, making him stumble back. More in surprise than anything. He may be big, but Angel was faster. The advantage let him come in with quick, hard blows to the face, chest, neck, where ever he could land him. The other vamp threw a punch and Angel ducked under it, came in a staked the guy. He looked to Spike who was backing away slowly, duster swirling around him. He smiled wickedly.

"See you around Angel. soon."

"Oh really?" Angel asked, his voice steady even though he was in more pain than he could stand.

"You can count on it." Angel knew he should go after him, but he was gone and he had a girlfriend to tend to. He liked the sound of that and smiled. A motion that made his jaw ache and his hand went to it. The game was over and all the students and parents of the players came out. The cheerleaders walked out in a group all surrounding Cordelia who looked marvelous as always. Miss popular she definately was and Angel had to control the urge to kill a football player when he wrapped an arm around her. She smiled and dismissed him. He walked away, a not so happy look on his face. _That's right._ Angel thought. _She's all mine._ Cordelia's eye fell upon Angel and was chosing to shine him on until she caught sight of some blood. Unless he had started feeding through the skin below his eye and his nose, then something was wrong.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow. Remember, Friday night's Bronze night."

"Cordelia. Every night is Bronze night."

"Yeah. But Friday's Bronze night is the major Bronze night."

"All right. I'll see you tomorrow." Cordy walked over to Angel, her face twisting in horror.

"Oh my God Angel. What happened to you?" She wiped a trail of blood from his face. "Baby, you're bleeding. Come on, let's go to my place." She wrapped her arms around him, helping him balance until they got to her car. He sat in the passanger's seat as she sped home. She went to help him up and inside, where he sat down on the couch. She grimaced, he looked a lot worst in the light.

"I think I have a concusion."

"Don't say that. Just keep talking to me. Because if you knock out, there's no way for me to tell if you're still alive or not."

"Technically, I'm not alive now."

"You know what I mean." She patched him up as best she could and sat next to him. He layed down, head in her lap as she ran her hands through his hair gently. She didn't want to hurt him by tugging to hard. "Your wounds are all ready starting to heal."

"Advantage to being a vampire."

"I guess so." There was silence and Angel looked up at her.

"Cordy?"

"Mmm-hmm?"

"Does it freak you out when I bring up the fact that I'm a vampire."

"Why would it?"

"I was just wondering."

"Angel. I know what you are. It's just another thing about you. Tall, dark, devilishly handsome, broad shouldered, vampire."

"You amaze me, you know that?"

"Yup."

"You're not mad at me for missing your game?"

"You got jumped by three vampires. That gives you every reason to not show up." He sighed, gaining her attention.

"That's not the only reason I was late."

"What? Couldn't figure out what to wear to a high school football game?"

"No. Buffy stopped by." He felt her tense, but he felt he needed to tell her. He wanted her to trust him. "She wanted to know who I was seeing. Last night, when I bought you the flowers and candy, I ran into Xander. He wanted to know what I was doing and why I wasn't headed in the direction of Buffy's house. I walked away and came here. He must've told Buffy and she ended up at my door earleir.

"So she knows about us?"

"No. She knows I'm seeing someone. She doesn't know who. I wasn't sure if you wanted her to know or not."

"Pfft! I couldn't care less Angel. Unless you don't want her to know."

"It's not that. I know you have to go to school with her. I don't want things to be awkward. But anyway, we can discuss that tomorrow. Tell me about the game. I heard the crowd screaming, so I assume we won."

"Yes. I swear, I've never cheered so hard in my life!"

***

Willow was in her room when she heard a knock on her back door.

"What is it with people coming back here?" She muttered and went to the door where she saw Buffy. She opened the door and let her in. "Buffy, what's wrong?"

"I went to Angel's. I wanted to talk to him. Straighten things up."

"What's he saw?"

"Well, I asked him if he was seeing someone. Well, accused him of seeing someone and..."

"And what?"

"He didn't lie."

"Oh no."

"Yup. He's seeing someone else. He was on his way to meet her when I stopped by. I think he thought I was her. I can't believe it Will."

"Do you know who she is?"

"No. But if I ever find who she is, I swear to God Will, that girl's gonna wish she was never born. I'm going to show her what happens when you still someone's boyfriend."

"Buffy. I know you're hurting. But I don't think violence is the answer."

"I know. Can't I just pretend I'm going to break her face though? Wouldn't you want to hurt someone if they stole _your_ boyfriend?"

"I guess. But she didn't take Angel from you Buffy." Buffy leered at her friends, giving Will a warning signal. One the red head payed no attention to. "You're angry, and your hurt. But you put yourself in this mess Buffy. You wanted to make Angel jealous, you wanted to put him through pain whne you broke up with him. It back fired. I'm sorry you have to go through this. But it's not just Angel's fault. It's your's too." The blonde just stared at her. "You know what I mean?" She looked down at the carpet and slightly nodded.

"Yes. It's my fault. I was so worried that Angel was going to cheat on me and that he was lying to me, that I made him lose trust in me. So all I have to do is make him trust me again and everythign will be fine."

"That's not what I-"

"You're a genius Will. Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow at school." Buffy hugged her best friend and quickly left.

"You're welcome." She mumbled. Her door open and she turned to see her mother standing there.

"Willow. Who are you talking to?"

"No one. I just, I called Buffy because she went home early today. She wasn't feeling well. I just wanted to see if she was feeling better."

"Oh. All right. Good night Willow."

"Night."

***

Angel walked into the darkened room, arms full of movie goer's snacks. Mild Duds, soda, popcorn with extra butter, m & m's and, his favorite, Starbursts. He sat down in the stiff seat next to her, placing her Pepsi in the cup houlder between them. She looked at him, amusement sparkling in her eyes and smiled. They had decided to come here tonight since Cordelia wasn't really feeling up to the Bronze. She didn't want to have to deal with all that drama tonight. That, and she didn't want to put Angel through the hell of having to deal with her friends. Back stabbing bitches they all were. But she reigned over and that made all the difference.

"You didn't have to buy all this stuff Angel."

"But you're glad I did?"

"Yeah. I love Starbusrts."

"Nuh-uh. Those are mine." He said in mock seriousness. "You didn't ask for them."

"Well, I'm asking now." He placed the bag in his lap. He saw her eyes roll in the dark as she reached her hand into the bag.

"Like that was gonna stop me." He grabbed a piece of candy and popped it in his mouth.

"Sweetie. You're supposed to take the wrapped off first."

"All in time." His voice was mumbled as he removed the wrapper with his tounge, pulling it out with his fingers.

"That is so old. Everyone can do that."

"You guys cheat. You use your teeth. This, this is skill."

"So...show me some skill." He leaned over, bringing his lips to hers. The taste of cherry starbursts lingered on his tounge. The arm rest was digging hard into Cordelia's side and she pulled away. He watched her as she stood up and sat on his lap. Her arms wrapped loosely around his neck as she kissed him again. She shifted, her elbow accidently hitting him in one of the places he was bruised. A hiss of pain escaped and she froza, jumping slightly back. "Baby, I'm sorry. I forgot you're still all beat up."

"Funny. So did I." She ran her fingers softly over the bruises on his face, placing a soft kiss to one below his ear. She nibbled softly on his ear, whispering things that made them both lose all interest in the movie she had been dying to see. It was almost over and Cordelia felt that torturing Angel a little more was necessary. With her words and her hand moving knowingly up his thigh, it was all Angel could do, not to take her in the theatre. No one would know. They were in a corner and it was already dark.

"I know what you're thinking and no." He just smirked at her. "I would never fuck a guy in a movie theatre." Her voice almost sounded insulted, but he knew otherwise when he felt her hand undo his fly and grasp him. "But for you, I'll just have to make some sort of an exception." Her lips were the only thing that kept his moans from echoing through out the room.

**Part 9**

Angel and Cordelia walked out of the theatre casually. He had an arm around her, both her's wrapped around his waist, holding on to him and holding him up slightly. The other night had done a lot of damage on his body. More than he was willing to admit. Cordelia didn't have to be told though. It was more than obvious with the bruises and still slightly open gashes on his body. She didn't mind taking care of him and he didn't mind letting her. She knew just where to touch and just how to do it. It amazed him that this incredible person was the most feared girl in Sunnydale High.

"Baby. You're zoning."

"Sorry."

"Whatcha thinking about?"

"I'm trying to figure out why everyone thinks you're such a horrible person at school."

"Duh. because I [I]am the nastiest girl in Sunnydale High."

"But why? You're not like that with me."

"It's different with you. I can be my self."

"And you can't at school?"

"Not really. Things are different at school Angel. People are so judgemental. Unless you act like everyone else does, how they want you to, you're nothing. You're considered a freak. So I act how everyone expects me to act."

"How's that?"

"Mean, bitchy, snobby, ruthless, tactless, flirty-"

"Lose the last one." Her eyebrow raised and she hid a smile.

"Jealous?"

"Not yet. Don't make me have to be." She held onto him tighter as they walked. It felt so perfect. "Hey. No subject changing. I want to know why you act like that."

"Why?"

"I want to know everything about you. Including about the evil Ice Queen version of you."

"I don't know. I guess I'm so used to acting that way, it's easier to do. But when I'm with you, I don't have to worry about everyone's eyes on me. About what people think. It's just me and you. I can just be me." She shrugged, it was as simple as that. "I don't think I've thanked you for that." She said, nibbling on his neck.

"Trust me. You have." He tilted his head slightly, giving her better access. She ran her tounge over where his pulse point should be and he shivered.

"That's the spot, huh?"

"Like you didn't know that." She sucked a oh his skin softly, leaving a scarlet mark there. He turned her around to face him and crashed his lips to hers. Her arms held on to him, melting into his body when she felt his tounge slip inside her mouth.

Willow and Xander were walking on their way to Buffy's for a movie marathon night when they stopped dead in their tracks and ran into the nearest building, looking through the glass windows in astonishment. Standing there without a care in the world were Cordelia and Angel, lips locked in a passionate kiss. When they finally pulled away, they both seemed a little dazed. She ran her thumb over his lip and they both started to laugh softly. Willow couldn't help but notcie something very odd about Angel. He was smiling. Really smiling. White teeth showing, eyes squinted in the corners. It was genuine and she couldn't remember ever seeing that on his face. She couldn't remember ever seeing Angel kiss Buffy in public either, save the Bronze. And even then, there was never _that_ smile. Another thing she noticed was something Buffy had always described as a rare thing with Angel. He was talking to Cordelia. Talking, laughing and joking around. They were holding each other tight as they made their way down the street. Her and Xander came out, following them slightly, making sure they didn't see them. Angel pulled Cordelia into a shop and she was playfully trying to pull him out.

"Come on. Let me buy you something to wear." They heard Angel say.

"Why?"

"As an apology for ripping you outfit last night?"

"You're just going to rip this one off anyway." It was more of a command then a complaint.

"Have you not noticed what store this is?"

"You are such a perv, you know that?"

"What? Just because I want my girl to be dressed in red silk."

"Well, red is my favorite color." She gave in, letting him guide her into the store. They came back out about ten minutes later. "At least you know what you want."

"Of course. And see? We both win. It's red and easy to remove." They continued their walk down the sidewalk, no intentions of stopping until they reacher her house.

"What the hell was that about?" Xander asked, shocked.

"I guess we've found Angel's mystery girlfriend."

"Where do you think they're going?"

"I'm guessing her place."

"Oh shit. You thik that Angel and Cordelia are sleeping together?"

"You think? They just went into a lingerie store and came out with... something. That and, well, you saw what they were doing before." Xander was about to respong when Willow was accidental ran into. She turned around, coming face to face with an adorabley cute guy with red hair and greenish-blue eyes. His eyes widened and he just kind of stared at her. "I'm sorry. We're standing right in the way." He was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard her voice. It was the sweetest thing that ever traveled through his ears.

"Um. Sorry. Wasn't watching where I was going." She smiled at him.

"No problem."

"Uh, I'm Oz. I've seen you around campus a bit, but I don't know your name."

"I'm Willow."

"Nice finally meeting you Willow." He glanced and saw Xander. "Hey man."

"Oh. yeah. That's Xander." Willow felt very strange all of a sudden and she kind of wanted Xander gone for a minute. Her, not being good with words, said the first thing that came to mind when the awkward silence came. "We have the same color hair." And she immediately regretted it. He just smiled at her.

"Sometimes. It seems to kind of change colors. Listen, I have to go. I'm supposed to be at the Bronze...ten minutes ago." Willow thought she had made a fool of herself. "It was nice to finally get to talk to you." He gave her a little smirk and watched as Xander pulled her away with him to where ever they were going. He just shook his head. "Who is that girl?" He knew her name, but he still had a lot to learn about Willow...Willow...he didn't even know her last name.

***

"Cordelia! CORDELIA! Of all people on the freaking planet he's screwing Cordelia Chase!" She ran a furious hand through her blonde hair. "Are you sure? It wasn't like some horrible trick of the light or something. Smoke? Look-a-likes. Please tell me it was."

"We saw what we saw Buffy. Angel and Cordelia. Together."

"Sure Xander. You're loving this. You hate Angel." Seeing his hurt look. "I'm sorry. I'm just, what was it exactly that you saw? I mean, are you sure he wasn't just helping her or something?"

"Not unless helping her meant sucking her lips off her face."

"Willow? For real?"

"..."

"Willow? Xander, what's up with Willow?"

"She met this guy. Oz." He said the name bitterly. "All but swept her off her feet. He only said like one word to her."

"Willow!" Willow turned to Buffy, startled.

"Oh. Sorry. I was just, thinking."

"It's okay Will. I want you to tell me all about this Oz guy. But first, are you sure it was Angel and Cordelia?" She nodded, trying to put a frown on her face. She felt bad for her friend, but something kept her from feeling bad about whatever Angel and Cordelia had.

"Yeah Buffy. It was them."

"Well, what happened that made you guys sure they were, you know, together."

"Like Xander said. They were making out on the side walk in front of everyone. Then Angel dragged Cordelia in a store and they came out with something for her."

"How do you know it was for her?"

"Lingerie store." Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"This can not be happening. A little more than a week ago and he was my boyfriend. Mine! Now all of a sudden he's having some cheap romance with her? I don't think so."

"I'm sorry you have to go through this Buffy."

"I know. This isn't your fault." She turned to Willow. "But now my plan can work. I mean, this is Cordelia. We all know how shallow she is. Especially you guys. You've known her forever. There's no way in hell this little affair they're having is going to go beyond that. She'll get tired of it. I wonder if she's even aware of the fact that he's a vampire yet. She was in total denial when we tried to tell her before."

"Buffy, don't you think you're jumping a little ahead of yourself?"

"She's right Buff. You just found out about their relationship, now you already have a plan to end it. You don't know how this'll work. And I think you're missing that fact that this is Cordelia Chase. She's evil Buffy. Really evil. I'm afraid of her. She's made my life and Will's miserable. You don't want all that evilness on you."

"I'm not afraid of her."

"It's still not right Buffy." Willow snapped, gaining odd looks from her two friends. "I, I just think it should be up to Angel."

"Angel's confused. I wasn't there so he got into her for some reason. I can fix this. But you guys better go because I'm grounded and my mom's going to be here any minute. I'll see you Monday at school, okay?" They nodded and she showed them downstairs and out the door.

"I have a bad feeling about this Xander."

"Yeah. Cordelia's going to come after us after she goes after Buffy for telling them

"No. I don't think she's going to get Angel back."

"What? Why?" She looked at him then turned away. He wouldn't understand. She had sent him more than enough signals showing she liked him and he still didn't get it. She really didn't feel like explaining this to him.

"Xander. I think I'm going to go to the Bronze."

"What?"

"I feel like going. You can come too of course."

"Yeah. I'll go. Don't want you getting attacked by any vampires or anything without them having someone else to go after." She smiled and they walked to the Bronze. A part of her happy to have Xander worried about her, but it wasn't that big of a part all of a sudden.

***

Mr. and Mrs. Chase walked up to the door of their radiant home. Mr. Chase put the key into the lock and opened the door. Once inside, he went to his bar to fix himself a drink. Mrs. Chase, on the other hand, hadn't seen her daughter in quite a while and went upstairs to see how she was doing. Once by the door, an odd sound echoed out of the room. Noises she didn't expect to hear. Curious, she flung open the door and was more than shocked to find her daughter moving in rhythm with the man above her, bodies covered in the white sheets and a sheen of sweet covering them both. She let out a scream, gaining the surprised attention from both Cordelia and Angel.

"Mother!" Cordy screamed, grabbing the sheet and covering both herself and him with it as they scrambled to sit up. Her mother stared for a second, then fainted in shock. Once she did, Cordelia leapt off the bed, slamming and locking her door. She turned to Angel, a petrified look on her face. "Oh my God. Oh my God, Angel! Oh my God!" He stood up and walked over to her, hands on her forearms.

"It's okay."

"No. No it's not. This, this is in no way okay. My parents, parents Angel, the people who gave birth to me, just caught us in the middle of sex! Do you no how not good this is?"

"Cordelia! What's going on? Open this door this instant."

"Angel!" She said in a harsh whisper. She was practically shaking. He held her tightly, urging her to relax. When she did, she pulled away, picking up the clothes that he had removed from her body with incredible ease earlier. She pulled them on as Angel pulled on his boxers and pants. She turned to him, a sad look on her face. "I think you should go." He pulled his shirt on and gave her an incredulous look.

"I'm not leaving you. Are you crazy?"

"I don't know. Maybe. I don't want you to have to go through this Angel. They're my parents. Every teenager pretty much has to go through this eventually." By this time, Mrs. Chase was explaining what she had seen to her husband. Cordelia chewed on her bottom lip, jumping when she heard her father's inraged voice.

"Cordelia! Get your ass out here right now!" She winced, went to Angel, hand on his chest.

"Please. You really should go Angel."

"NOW!" His voice rang through the room and Cordelia felt the growl vibrate through Angel's chest.

"I'm not going anywhere. And I'm not leaving you alone with...that _thing_ you're forced to call a father." She gave up and walked over to the door, pressing her ear against it. She heard them walking down the stairs and she grabbed Angel's hand, pulling him to her. She placed a kiss to his lips.

"I love you Angel."

"I love you too baby." He said, rubbing her arm. She opened the door slowly as to not make a sound. She stepped out, hand gripping Angel's tightly. They made their way down the stairs, through the family room and the hall way, opening the door to the study. Her mother was seated on one of their couches, hand on her head, covering her face. Her father was at the bar, back turned to her stirring his drink repeatedly. Angel looked at Cordelia's mother, who probably looked a lot like her when she was younger. There were differences though. Her hair was an auburn color, her eyes gray and cold. He could tell it wasn't just because what she had seen either. She was thin and sat up perfectly straight, despise her distress. Her father had dark brown hair that was lightened by the spots of gray. He was a large man with broad shoulders and, Angel could tell, he used that as his advantage when ever Cordelia had a guy over to terrify the poor kid. But Angel wasn't easily rattled. Never had been, never would be. He felt Cordelia's grip tighten when her father downed his glass of scottch. He led her to the couch opposite her mother and sat down, bringing her down next to him. She crossed her legs and sat up straight, still gripping Angel's hand when her father turned around. He looked over her, face twisted in disgust. He sat down next to his wife, eyes falling upon their linked hands.

"Dad, let me expl-" He held up his hand, indicating for her to be quiet, which she did.

"I don't want to hear any excuse that you happen to come up with. There isn't one that's going to make this situation any better."

"You don't understand-"

"What is wrong with you?" Her mother sopke up, voice steady and calm. Angel wondered if these people could even feel. "Do you have any idea how stupid you are?" He saw the hurt in Cordelia's eyes, but her posture remained the same, not letting them know what was wrong. _How could they? They probably don't know her at all._ "You could catch something, you could end up pregnant-"

"That won't happen!"

"You don't know that. And even worse, you have any idea how bad this is for your reputation?" Angel wondered why that seemed to be more important. "You want to be known as the whore around school? Be single for your entire life and not have any want to marry you because of your stupidity as a teenager."

"I really don't care."

"Of course not." Mr. Chase started in. "You don't care what people think of you, what you're doing to your future, what your putting your mother and I through."

"Wellyoushouldn'thavecomehomesoearly."

"What?"

"You shouldn't have come up so early! Then you wouldn't have had to see this!"

"So just because we're out of town, that gives you the right to do this?"

"You know what? This is my life, this is my body and I can do what ever the hell I want! And if I want to sleep with my boyfriend that's my choice, not yours!"

"I knew you'd end up a whore!"

"You have no right to call her that!" The Chases stared at Angel who stood up, face to face with Mr. Chase. Cordelia's eyes were wide and she could feel her heart ready to jump out of her chest.

"What did you say?"

"You have no right to say that about her!"

"I can say what I want. She's my daughter!"

"How do you figure? Just because you aided in having her? Big freaking deal! You're never home, Martha's more of a parent than either of you have ever been! She can't stand you two and who can blame her?"

"You have a big mouth young man."

"That head of the house bull shit might've worked with her old boyfriends, but it doesn't work with me."

"Well, you swear Cordelia doesn't like her life. No one's keeping her here. Maybe she should leave then, go her own way if she doesn't want to be here."

"You're kicking her out now. You've got to be the most insenstive, piss poor father I have ever met."

"Maybe so. But I think I can live with that." Angel's jaw tightened, his muscles flewing and fists forming. Cordelia grabbed his arm and could feel the muscle under the material. Before her parents knew what was happening, Cordelia had gone upstairs to her room, Angel with her and shut her door. Her father banged on it, her mother, there with him calling out to her. She oculdn't be heard over her father's bitter words. Cordelia grabbed to suitcases and started grabbing clothes from her closet and drawers, throwing them in as fast as she could. Angel stood, back against the door, using his strength to keep Mr. Chase from barging through. "Cordelia! If you leave this house, you can never come back! You here me! You're on your own if you go!" She looked at Angel once her things were packed. There was no way she was getting out her door. She looked at the window.

"Go!" Angel yelled. "I'll get your stuff. She made her way out the window and onto the tree across. She was not a tree climber and got half way down before tumbling to the floor. Angel winced, but knew she was down. In a flash, he grabbed her bags and jumped down from the second floor. "You okay?" She nodded, grabbed his hand and led him to the front. Mr. Chase barged through the door, seeing no one in the room, turned and headed to the front of the house, wife in tow. Cordelia jumped in the passanger seat of the car, Angel in the driver's. H started the car and pulled out. Cordelia's parents opened the front door.

"Cordelia! Get back here!" He screamed. Cordelia looked at him, face straight and flipped him off as they drove off. Once off that street Cordelia leaned against Angel, crying hysterically. He wrapped an arm around her, holding her to him.

"It'll be okay. I promise." It did nothing to calm her though.

***

Angel brought Cordelia's bags in his apartment and watched her come in. She looked tired and hurt and afraid. It killed him.

"Cordy, if I was out of line with you father, I'm sorry. I was just angry and I lost my temper. I'm sorry." She shut the door behind her.

"It's not your fault Angel. You couldn't have known that would happen. My father's an ass, there's no other way to put it. You were only sticking up for me. I'm not mad at you I'm just..." Her lips trembled and she looked at the ceiling, trying desperately not to cry. "I'm scared Angel. I don't know what I'm going to do. I have no money, I have no home, I have the clothes on my back and in my bags. I have nothing." He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tight.

"You have my Cordy. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"I can't live off you Angel. I can't take advantage of you like that."

"You're not. I want you here with me. If I didn't, I wouldn't have let you come here."

"I know but-"

"No buts, okay? Let's just go to sleep. Tomorrow will be better. Things will make a lot more sense." She nodded, grabbed one of his T-shirts from the drawer she knew they were in and went into the bathroom. He shook his head and stripped down to his boxers, climbing in bed. She came out and he smiled. He loved seeing her in his clothes. She moved beneath the red silk blanket and cuddled into him. Angel ignored the feeling of her warm skin against his, the sensation of her breasts pressed to his chest, dark nipples erect from the chill of the room visble through the thin material of his shirt and the heat between her legs just inches from his knee. He held on to her, feeling her body shaking, until she finally went to sleep. He kissed her forehead and frowned. He wanted to rip Mr. Chase's head off. He wanted to protect her, to make her life easier and better. But something inside him argued, saying he was just making it worse. He didn't know if it was his mind screaming that she was a human girl, his demon wanting him to be miserable for all eternity, or his heart that knew what he didn't want to. He had told Cordelia that he loved her and he had meant it. Now it was deeper though. Something he couldn't describe, couldn't recognize. It excited him and scared the hell out of him at the same time.

***

Cordelia yawned, stretched and went to get up. The memories of the previous night tugged at her heart but she shoved them down. Angel was right. It wasn't as bad this morning. Speaking of, he was laying on her like she was a life size pillow. Leg swung over hers, T-shirt tugged up above her breast; where Angel's head was settled comfortabley. The blanket was below her navel, covering her hips and below. She ran her hands through her lover's hair, playing with the now soft locks. Like a snake, she slipped out from beneath Angel, fixed the shirt and opened a bag. She picked out her outfit for the day and layed it at the foot of the bed before opening the other bag. Angel awoke and watched her sort through it. She pulled out two different pairs of underwear, decided which one to wear.

"I like the green thong." She jumped, turned and saw him smiling at her. She raised and eyebrow at him.

"You would, wouldn't you?"

"Only if you'll parade around in it in front of me."

"Oh God. Perverted much?" He paused, thinking about the question.

"Yeah." She laughed and it was a sound that relieved him.

"I have to take a shower."

"No. Come back to bed."

"Angel."

"Cordy. It's Sunday. Normal people stay in bed all day."

"Neither of us are normal people Angel."

"Come on. You know you want to. No one's here, it's the end of the weekend. Like you don't want to spend the entire day with me in here." She put her hands on her hips, eyebrow raised. He stood up and walked over to her. His lips went to her shoulder, making his way up to her ear, hands at the hem of the shirt. "Besides. Why would you want to take a shower, when you're just going to get all sweaty again?" His voice was seductive and she felt head spreading through out her body.

"I guess you're right." She mumbled, starting to lift her arms so he could remove the shirt. Instead, Angel moved down to his knees, head going under the shirt, hands holding on to her hips as she wavered from the pleasure spreading through her body, hands gripping his shoulders.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 10**

Monday morning Cordelia walked through the halls of Sunnydale High like the Queen she was. She talked to her friends, sparing the people she normally riticuled their torture for the day. She felt like she was walking on air. Mainly because she had had the most imcredible yet tiring day of her life yesterday. He really was incredible. She went to all her classes, a song in her heart, sparkling smile glorifying her face. That was, until lunch time when the biggest annoyance of her life walked up to her table where she was seated with her friends.

"Ew. Cord. Look who's coming over here."

"Cordelia. I need to talk to you." Buffy said in all seriousness, causing Cordelis to roll her eyes and groan in annoyance

"Oh great. Just what I need. A private time with Miss I-Have-No-Social-Skills-So-I-Have-To-Bother-Cordelia. I'll be back in a bit girls. This shouldn't take long." Her friends laughed and Cordelia followed Buffy to a near by table. "All right. What do you want now?"

"Why'd you do it Cordelia?"

"What?"

"Why'd you have to take Angel from me?"

"I didn't take Angel from you Buffy."

"Bull shit. Xander and Willow saw you two together."

"Big deal. Doesn't mean I took him."

"No. He just bought you clothes for no reason, right?"

"Okay, I don't know who informed you that you are better than me, but it looks like I'm going to have to take you down a couple knotches to where you belong. One: I didn't steal Angel from you. You broke up with him. He and I were friends and he took an interest. Like we didn't see that coming. Two: Do not send your loser friends to look after us. What we do is none of your buisness and none of theirs. Three: Angel can buy me what ever the hell he wants. I'm not forcing him, he offers."

"And you accept."

"He insists."

"Right. Because you're really going to turn down something someone gives you, huh?"

"Buffy. You don't know me okay? You don't know what I'm like. You go on what you hear and see, so don't even come off like you know who I am because you have no idea who I am or what I'm capable of."

"I'm not afraid of you Cordelia."

"You know what Buffy? You walk around school thinking you're all bad just because you happen to be the Slayer. I got news for you, I'm not afraid of you either. But the thing is, you should be afraid of me. Because, maybe, yeah, you can kick my ass. But bruises heal Buffy. Public humiliation doesn't, or so you probably know. And I do have power over you Buffy. I could make your high school years a living hell. You think I am now, I don't think so. I could make you so miserable you go home crying every night to your mom because the big mean cheerleader turned the whole school against you. I've done it before, I won't mind doing it again. I don't have to worry about my conscious. So unless you really want your life to be horrible and you want to lose everything, I suggest you back the fuck off. Stay away from me and stay away from Angel. He's mine now. Got it?" Buffy stared at her, shocked. She went to walk, then turned around, ready to throw one last blow. "And for your information Buffy, what Angel bought me? He convinced me to let him buy. It was lingerie. _Red_ lingerie. His favorite color. But, see, it wasn't for me Buffy. He wanted it on me, so he could see it, then take it off of me." With a flip of her hair, she turned around and walked back to her group.

"What was that about Cor?"

"Nothing. Just had to remind the freak of where she stands. Can you believe her? Trying to get me to back off of my own boyfriend. Just cause she used to be hers." She looked at her friends and covered her mouth. "Oops."

"You have a boyfriend and didn't tell me?" Aura cried.

"Forget her! What about me? I'm your best friend here Cor!"

"I know Harm. It's just, we're, um, taking it slow social wise. I really like this guy. I wasn't ready to share that with everyone yet. I want him to myself for a while."

"Well, you're the boss Cor. Even though I don't think you're right."

"That's right. I am the Queen and you so know that Harm. And I'd appreciate it if people didn't question what I say, got it?"

"Yeah." The bell rang.

"All right. I got class. I'll see you guys tomorrow." She got up and left them. She was the Queen and everyone knew it. Including Miss Buffy Summers. Cordelia smiled. She felt bad, she didn't really want to come down on Buffy that hard, but she asked for it. Who did she think she was? Angel was hers now, not Buffy's. She made that known this afternoon.

***

Cordelia walked around Angel's apartment in a pair of his boxers and a tank top. She plugged in her radio and put in a cd, sprawling out on the floor. She had so much homework and she really didn't want to do it. She walked over to his fridge, surprised to find actual food in there.

"I love seeing you in my clothes, you know that?"

"Almost as much as you like seeing them off?"

"Almost." He said with a smile. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek, resting his neck on her shoulder as she stared into the fridge. "I take it your hungry?"

"Starving. I didn't expect you to actually have food either. But I want junk food." He opened the freezer and pulled out a pint of ice cream. She smiled and snatched it, getting a spoon out of the drawer. She took a seat on the couch and he joined her. "Perfect. You bought ice cream for me?"

"No. I bought ice cream for me a while back. I just like ice cream." She smiled brightly, feeding him a spoonful. He noticed various books scattered about. "I'm never having a clean living room again, am I?"

"Nope." The door rang and she hopped up, taking the ice cream with her. "That's gotta be the delivery guy."

"Delivery guy?"

"Yup. Ordered Chinese food." She opened the door and greeted the teenager on the other end and payed him. She walked back to Angel and sat down, placing the cartons on the counter.

"You're the take-out queen, you know that"

"Yup. Want some?"

"Nah. I'm going to go get my, um, dinner form the fridge."

"Okay. Come back in here though. I need a vamp pillow."

"Right." He came back in and sat down and Cordelia layed down on him, head in his lap. The action made Angel a little nevous, but he didn't move away. Just watched her eating chow mein like they were worms or something as he sat there, drinking his dinner. When she finished, she looked up at him.

"Let's go for a walk."

"You trying to get out of doing your homework?"

"Maybe. For real though. It's a really nice night. I want to go through a walk through the park. Yeah?"

"Anything you want." She got up and grabbed his jacket, wrapping it around her.

"I might as well wear the jacket, I'm wearing your other clothes."

"It looks great on you."

"Pfft. Duh Angel. I make everything look good." He laughed and opened the door for her, not bother ing to lock it. He never did anyway. It was a perfect night. A slight breeze, but it wasn't cold. She laced her fingers with his as they walked through the dark park. The moon was bright and full, casting a glow over them. The stars were bright and there were no clouds anywhere. She smiled mischeviously and pulled him with her. Her back was pressed against a tree, his weight pushing her in deeper. "Kiss me." He didn't have to be told twice. He pressed his lips to hers, sucking on her bottom lips softly.

"You wanted to leave why?" He asked her, never tearing his lips from hers.

"Because. We're coming up from air." She said, pulling away from his hold.

"I don't need air." She smiled.

"I know. But I do. I also need you to-" She was cut off as a sword cut through Angel and was yanked out. He grabbed his stomach and turned to find a vampire with crooked smiling at him.

"Spike said hey." Angel threw his wrist out, stake thrusting out and hitting the shocked blood sucker right in the heart. Angel leaned up against the tree, clutching his chest, gasping for unneeded air from the intense pain. "Angel. What do you...what do I do?" She asked, terrified. He reached his hand out to her and she came to him, helping him balance.

"We, we need to go...somewhere."

"Giles! His house is really close to here. He'll no what to do." She said, trying to convince herself the Watcher would know wht to do. He wrapped his arm around her, trying not to put all his weight on her. They made their way through an alley that Angel swore was a short cut. She banged furiously on the door. He opened it and was shocked to see Cordelia with a man who seemed to be unconscious.

"Cordelia, what on earth?"

"Giles, help me, please. I, can't carry him, he's too heavy." He went to help her bring him to the couch and was surprised to see it was Angel. Startled, he stared at the vampire.

"What, what happened?"

"I don't know. We were taking a walk and some vampire ran him through with a sword." She went to Angel, unbuttoning the shirt with incredible ease. It made Giles wonder, but he didn't say anything. His eyes widened when he saw he giant wound in the middle of his chest. Giles squatted before the vampire, who hissed in pain when Cordelia ran a hand over his chest. "Giles, shouldn't this be closing up by now? I mean, I know he's not super man, but he does have that healing power doesn't he?"

"Yes, I...I wonder."

"What?"

"If it's a normal sword, it would be closing up by now. But if it was silver, it'll take longer."

"So he'll be okay." Giles looked at the amount of blood Angel was losing and frowned.

"He shouldn't be losing this much blood Cordelia." There was another knock on his door. "Hold on, I'll be back right now." He opened the door, moving as Xander, Willow and Buffy rushed in.

"Hey watcher man." Xander said, none of them noticing Cordelia and Angel yet. "What's going on? You should've seen Buffy kicking the hell out of these demons. Tough as they were. She killed one with a pen Giles!" Willow noticed the serious look on the Watcher's face.

"Giles, what's wrong? Something's going on." He nodded his head towards the couch, bringing all their attention to the upset young woman in the living room.

"What the hell is she doing here?" She went over to Cordelia and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the vampire on the couch. "What, what happened?" Giles looked at the group and started to explain.

"Angel's been stabbed. I thought it was a silver sword, because it would take longer for him to heal. But because of how much blood he's lost, I have reasons to believe it was enchanted."

"Which means..." Cordelia asked. Willow stepped in.

"If it was enchanted, the wound may never heal. It may, it may kill him." Cordelia held her hand to her mouth, trying not to cry or scream. She shook her head repeatedly, she couldn't believe it. Not Angel. Not now.

"Giles? Is there a way to help him?"

"I don't know. We can't tell. The vampire who stabbed him-"

"He wrist-staked the guy."

"Then we don't know anything."

"Sp-ke." They turned to Angel, who was struggling to speak. Cordelia grabbed his hand and put a hand to his chest.

"Baby, you're burning up." She turned to the Scoobies. "Willow. Can you get me something will some water in it, and a washcloth, please?"

"Uh, sure thing." She brought a pan full of cold water to Cordelia, who dabbed Angel's forehead with the damp towel. He was shaking, but his body was burning up.

"What did you say Angel?" He let out a growl of pain when Cordelia ran the cloth over his gash. "Shhhh, it's okay."

"Spike."

"What about him?"

"The vampire...said, Spike says hey. He worked...for...Spike." She ran her hand over his cheek. He held her hand and tried to smile.

"It hurts."

"Like a bitch."

"Shh. It'll be all right." He looked at her, saying everything in one look. She shook her head and he nodded his. "You're going to be fine. Giles is going to help you get better and everything will be perfect. Then we'll go and get some ice cream." He smiled saddly at her and nodded. Then winced in incredible pain. Cordelia's face hardened and she turned to Giles.

"The vampire worked for Spike. Which..." She looked at Angel, reality dawning on her. "Oh my God. That undead, peroxide haired bastard. I should of, who else could it have been?"

"Cordelia. You're not making any sense."

"That's different than any other day how?" Xander asked Giles, preparing himself for the insult that was sure to be coming. Feeling almost guilty when it didn't.

"Okay. The other night...you were there Buffy. That night you went and talked to Angel. Gave him the third degree and all that." Seeing Buffy's angry glare. "Yeah. So, anyway, he was supposed to meet me at the game. But he didn't. So, I came out and saw him and he was all beaten and bloody. He still has some of the bruises."

"I don't see any." Buffy said, glanceing over Angel's body.

"You aren't going to either." Buffy and Cordelia seemed to scowl at each other for hours. Cordelia shook her head. "I am so not going to argue with you about this right now. You want to yell at me about something? Fine. But right now, I have to worry about Angel."

"This never would have happened to him if he was with me." Buffy spat, eyes widening when she saw the deadly look in the brunette's eyes as she charged her. She was stopped when Angel's hand wrapped around her wrist. He was losing his strength rapidly and it terrified her. She kept her resolve, holding his hand tightly, and spat orders at the Scoobies.

"Okay. I know you guys aren't really fond of me, and I never really cared, but this isn't for me. We need to find out what was up with that sword so we can undo whatever it is. Buffy, you can do that." She was about to argue when she saw Giles look at her. Crossing her arms, she agreed. "All right. Xander and Willow, I know this might gross you out, but I need you to go to the butcher's and bring some blood here." Xander made a gagging sound and was elbowed hard in the chest

"No problem Cordelia." Willow said. There was something new about the cheerleader that was tugging at Willow. She wanted to get to know this new version of Cordelia Chase. But right now wasn't the time. "Come on Xander."

"I don't wan-" She tugged at his arm and pulled him outside.

"Buffy. Get any information you can." Giles told her. "Cordelia, you should go with her."

"Shouldn't I stay here with Angel? I don't want to leave him Giles." The Watcher looked at the vampire who seemed to be growing paler by the moment.

"I think you should go." The room echoed with a loud growl. Cordelia sat down next to her lover, dipping the small towel in the water and running it over his face. She ran her hand over him and saw his eyes flashing with gold. He was struggling just to keep his human face on. She moved closer to him.

"Let go." He looked at her and she just held him. "I love you." She mouthed.

"I love you too." It as a whisper.

"If it hurts, let go."

"I can't."

"Angel. Please. If it helps, do it." Buffy raised an eyebrow at their whispered conversation, turning her head when she saw Angel's hand bring Cordelia down for a kiss. Giles shook his head. He had a hunch something was going on between the two of them, but hadn't been able to put his finger on it. When Angel released Cordelia, he had let the change wash over him. She kissed his brow softly.

"You should go."

"I can't leave you."

"I'll be fine. Rupert and I...we'll um, we'll kick back. Have some...drinks." She whiped a stray tear from her eye and nodded.

"We'll be back as soon as we can." He waved his hand, telling her to go.

"Uh, Giles. How are we supposed to find Spike?"

"Well, I imagine, um, I don't really know."

"Ford."

"What?"

"When, when him and I got into it. He accidentally let out where he found Spike. I know where we're going."

"Great. Let's go." Buffy side glanced at Cordelia then left, all but pwer walking, daring Cordelia to keep up with her.

***

Cordelia walked behind Buffy, not wanting to get into it with her right now. Her mind was on other things. _What if psycho slayer is right? If Angel would have been with her tonight, he would have been more alert. They would have sensed the monster and killed it before it even came near Angel._ She wasn't even aware that Buffy had slowed down and was walking right behind her, trying to figure out what was going on in her head. Cordelia ran her hands over her face, trying not to cry and failing miserabley. It startled the blonde next to her, who grabbed her by the fore arm and snapped her out of her thoughts.

"What's your problem? We're kind of on a time limit here." Cordelia nodded slowly and continued walking. "Nah-ah. You aren't getting off that easily. What's wrong with you? You were...crying."

"Well, yeah. I do that sometimes. Deespite popular belief, I'm not emotionless. I mean, my boyfriend's lying on a couch, bleeding to death. A vampire bleeding to death! That's not supposed to happen!"

"You really care about him, don't you?"

"Duh! Newsflash Buffy! I've been in love with Angel since the first time I saw him. But he was fixated on you for some reason. I was just there, his friend. I'd deal with that. Then you pissed him off, well, more like hurt him actually with the lack of trust thing, then broke up with him. I was rebound girl." Buffy frowned, eyes on the sidewalk.

"You're not rebound girl Cordelia."

"I know that now. But it was hard to believe that at first. A guy wouldn't say he loves with you and actually stay with you if he doesn't mean it. Angel wouldn't any way.

"He's really something."

"I know. And not just because of the whole he's a vampire with a soul thing. He cares about people. Really cares. He can look at you and make you feel like you're the only person in the entire world."

"I know. Those eyes."

"Mmm-hmmm. They tell you everything. The sparkle when he laughs or smiles. When he's mad or brooding, they turn a darker brown, almost black."

"You got all that out of his eyes huh?"

"Yeah. Didn't you?" She didn't say anything, just shook his head. "He's not THAT much of a mystery Buffy."

"He never talked to me. Never let me in. How can I figure him out?"

"That's not the way I heard it."

"What do _you_ know?"

"Just what he told me."

"Which was what exactly? You two were so close. You understand him sooo much."

"He told me how he didn't feel right with you. Didn't feel like he could be himself around you. That's why he kept things from you Buffy. Not to hurt you or because he didn't care about you. He was afraid of what you would think of him. He didn't want to lose you. You didn't accept who he is, what he is. You wanted to pretend he was something he was human, a normal guy. He wanted to give you that so bad and he couldn't. You made him feel worthless because he couldn't give you what you wanted. He came to me because I was there for him. I accepted who and what he was. He needed more than a girlfriend who constantly gave him the third degree. He needed a friend. Someone he could talk to without being judged."

"And that's you? You're the most judgemental person on the planet!"

"Me? Pffft! You're the slayer, the freaking slayer! You're not normal Buffy! Yet, you can't handle what Angel is. I think you just wanted to pretend it wasn't there. That the demon is always there."

"What do you know about demons? Except how to spread your legs for one!"

"Like you didn't want to do the same. You were thinking about it. I could see it in your eyes."

"Yeah. But you're the expert at it."

"I'd have to say the same thing." They turned to see Spike, sitting on a high grave stone. He jumped off and walked towards them slowly as Buffy searched for the stake she usually had tucked in the back of her jeans. It wasn't there. "You should of heard it slayer. All that moaning and screaming and, 'Oh Angel, oh my God. I love you.' And that was nothing. You should of heard the big lug. Bet you loved it, didn't you cheerleader? The pride in knowing that you pleased your man. Hearing him say he loved you in return. But what now? He's all dying and you want to save him? Good on you chit. I know that's gotta be hard on you. Watching him sit there, blood seeping through his to help him, but you can't. You just have to sit there and watch him die."

"Stop it." She cried, struggling not to break.

"Awww. I'm sorry. Really. I hate hurting pretty brunettes."

"How about blondes?" He turned to Buffy, vampiric face slipping on.

"Never really my cup of tea. Good for a couple rounds I guess."

"Then let's go." Spike charged and Buffy saw it in his eyes. Wondering in a second why she couldn't read Angel like that before he lunged. She stepped to the left, so he charged her right. Buffy brought her right arm into the air, bringing it down as he stumbled past her, thrown off balance and regaining it quickly. Her elbow slammed into the back of Spike's head, driving him to the ground. She stepped back into him and brought her knee up into his chin. He fell back, slightly dazed. The blows had impact, but he came back for more. His fists found Buffy's solar plexus, landing blow after punishing blow. She blocked with both hands, but he did have vampire speed after all. She closed in on Spike, trying to grab one of his fists. When she was close, she drove her head into his face. She felt cartilage tear and Spike reeled back nose slightly bleeding.

"Well done slayer. Almost as fiesty as the other two I killed. They put up a little more fight though." Buffy followed, pressing her slight advantage. She landed a couple jabs against his chin then a right hook. He fell back and Buffy grabbed him, pressing him hard against the wall's of the crypt.

"The sword Spike! What was with the sword?"

"Like you don't already bloody know." He said, chuckling.

"Fine! What did you do to it?"

"I didn't do a damn thing."

"Oh, what? It made it's self enchanted and found it's own way through Angel's stomach?" His chuckling turned to a choked up laugh.

"You want to be the big hero. Get the fame, the glory. Try and win your lap dog back. Figure if you save him, he'll fall madly in love with you again."

"You know, I'm getting really tired of this game. You talk, I get nothing. Maybe I'll start with the hitting again."

"You can't kill me. You need me."

"No. But I can bruise you a whole lot."

"I'm not the one who did it love."

"Then who did?"

"Good question." She twisted his arm back as far as she could without breaking it. "I'm a vampire. What do you expect? Me to start crying because you break a couple bones?"

"You don't tell us, we'll go after Dru." Cordy said from her spot by Buffy.

"You go near her and I'll-"

"Then tell us. Because if I lose Angel, I'm going to do to her what you did to him. Except she'll have it a lot worse. Then you can sit there and watch the person you care about, the person you love going through all that pain. You can know what it's like. Because you may be a vampire, but I can be truely evil." Spike growled, letting his face change back to it's human form.

"Fine. The guy's name is Richard. Down by Willie's. He don't seem like much but he's good at what he does."

"Is there a cure?" Buffy growled.

"You'll have to find out." Cordelia grabbed him by his duster's collar and brought her face down to his. Thankful when Buffy didn't let him go.

"If he doesn't know one, we're coming back after you Spike. You better be telling us everything. For your girlfriend's sake." Buffy let him go and they walked away. She wouldn't say it, but she was slightly impressed with Cordelia. But only slightly.

They walked inside the small shop. It was dark and cold. Someone didn't want company. They walked through cautiously. It was creepy and it made Cordy's skin crawl. She wrapped Angel's duster tighter around herself. What it lacked in warmth, it provided in comfort, which was even better. She could smell the slightest remnant of his cologne on the leather. The sound of heavy breathing sounded throughout the room. This guy was here and he was asleep. Buffy walked to the non-moving figure and Cordelia went before her.

"I'll take care of this."

"I don't think so. Why should you-"

"You catch more flies with honey Buffy. Even though, ewwwww to the fly thing." She shook the guy's arm softly and he woke up with a start.

"Who, who are you? What are you doing in my store?"

"Calm down. We're not here to hurt you."

"Get out before I call the police."

"Just settle down okay? I just need your help."

"My help?"

"Yes. A vampire I know came to you. He needed some help in the enchanted sword department. Normal height, slicked back radioactive colored hair, likes leather a lot. You might know him as Spike."

"Yeah. I knwo who you're talking about."

"Okay. Well, the vampire who got ran through the gut with your sword, is my boyfriend."

"I don't know the people. I just do what I'm asked."

"Good. So if I ask you to help him, you will?"

"I don't think there's-"

"Don't give me that bull shit. Peroxide head already told us you could find a way."

"I don't know of any."

"Then make one. Because see that girl behind me? She's the violent. She likes to hit people. So, unlese you want a serious ass kicking, I suggest you get to work and find us a cure." He got up and rubbed the sleep from him eyes. With one last work, he got to work, one last thought on his mind.

"You're the girlfriend and she's the ex, right?"

"Just work." Cordy bit.

"Sorreee." He said before continuing his work. Cordy smiled a soft, quick smile. They were going to help Angel. It would be find. The smile disappeared. What if they were too late?

"Hurry. Please." He turned to her, frowned and nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 11**

Willow and a complaining Xander walked back through town towards Giles' house.

"This is so not how I wanted to spend my night, you know? Getting blood for a guy who I wouldn't mind seeing dead. Even though, yeah, he already is dead. But no! I'm here!" Willow rolled her eyes. She was getting really tired of hearing him complain.

"Well, we're here. Think of it this way. We help Angel, he goes with Cordelia. Buffy eventually gets over him. Then, maybe you and her can get together, you now?"

"Hey! Yeah! That could work! But how would it be any different if we left him to dust?"

"Because, uh, because Buffy will be mourning him for a long time. And in her mind, she'll always wonder if her and Angel could have gotten back together. Then you'd never have a chance."

"You're right. Wes hould hurry then." He grabbed her arm and tried to pull her across the street.

"We don't have to run Xander."

"I just, I want to hurry so we can get there in time, you know?" She raised and eyebrow. He looked behind him and saw Oz walking up to them.

"You're acting really weird Xander. Weirder than usual."

"I just don't want Buffy to blame us if Angel dies."

"She wouldn't."

"But see-"

"Hey Willow." She turned around and smiled when she saw him.

"Hi. You remembered me."

"Why wouldn't I? I was trying to talk to you, then you guys rushed off." She side glanced at Xander than turned back to him.

"Yeah. We're kind of in a hurry. Our friend is kind of sick."

"Friend? Riight." Xander muttered. "More like our friend's ex-boyfriend who's now going out with Cordelia. But our friend will be kind of upset if he dies, so we have to help him."

"Dies?"

"He's a vampire." Willow's eyes widened.

"Xander!"

"Oh, oops." Oz's facial expression didn't change. He just nodded slightly.

"Vampire."

"Yeah. Um, I know, it's kind of weird. Well, really weird. And it doesn't make any sense-"

"Actually. It makes a lot of sense. Wait. Aren't vampires evil?"

"Well, not Angel."

"Hello! Wasting time. Not evil vampire to save here."

"Oh! Yeah, we have to go." They started to walk and he kept up with them.

"I know it's not the best time. But, I'm going to ask you out on a date." Willow stopped and both their eyes widened.

"Well, um. If it helps, I'm going to say yes."

"Great. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Okay." He smiled, turned on his heal and walked away. Willow was shaking with excitement as her and Xander walked towards the house. Neither of them saying a word until they got there. "We got it Giles."

"Good. I wasn't sure how long he had left."

"Well, if someone wouldn't have stopped and talked to their latest love interest..."

"Xander. Not now." Giles told him. He got out the packets of blood and took a couple to Angel. With a pierce of a fang, they were gone. His color came back, but quickly seemed to disappear again. "He's losing more than he takes in. Buffy and Cordelia need to get here quick."

"Cor...Cor-lia" They turned their head and saw Angel. His yellow eyes were glazed and his body was drenched in sweat. As if on cue, Cordelia and Buffy rushed in. They rushed the smal bottle of potion to Giles.

"Bingo." Buffy notted as Cordelia went to Angel. She stood on her knees and grabbed his hand.

"Cor..."

"I'm here baby." She looked at the towels giles had pressed to his body, which were soaked with blood. She fought back tears, running her hand over his corpse-colored face. "We found the guy."

"Good. Spike?"

"Buffy beat him to a bloody pulp, but I got to scare him. That's how we got the information out of him." His chuckle was mostly a cough, it was obvious he was in so much pain. "Giles?" She got up, letting Angel go for a second even as he protested. She grabbed the packets and put them in a mug. After heating it up, she mixed the potion in and walked over to Angel. "You need to sit up, okay?" She helped him up and took the spot next to him. She handed him the cup and he smelled it, turning his face away.

"Smells...bad."

"Not the time to be picky Angel. Drink." He did what was told, grimacing in pain and from the taste. Cordelia scooted to the end of the couch, letting Angel lay back down, head in her lap. The sight made Buffy's heart ache. Willow took in the picture and it made her smile. They looked so perfect tomorrow. Cordelia tan her hand through Angel's hair softly, other hand gripping his tightly until he fell asleep. She kept stroking his hair, the hopeful glimmer in her hazel eyes never fading.

"I'm going to head home Giles."

"I'm with Buffy. Got to get up bright an early tomorrow. What with school and all."

"Why? You ditch anyway."

"But I'm still there. You coming Will?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." There was a dreamy look in her eyes. She cast one more glance at Cordelia, who was looking down at Angel with the tenderest look of love she had ever seen. "Bye guys." The three left and headed to their homes.

"Giles. It's okay if I crash here tonight, right?"

"No problem Cordelia. I'll be right upstairs if you need anything."

"All right. Night Giles."

"Goos night Cordelia." She curled up deeper into the couch resting her head agaisnt the back, still holding Angel.

***

Angel felt soft hands carressing his face. He could smell her perfume and the scent that was purely Cordy. A musky scent and the smell of tea bags wafted through the air. He went to get up and hissed in pain, moving his head back on her lap.

"How you feeling?"

"Struck by lightning after getting hit by a 18-wheeler."

"Poor baby."

"Where are we?"

"Giles'. You remember what happened?"

"A bit. Not completely though. I'm sure the punding in my head will remind me soon."

"I think the gash in your stomach is what you should be worrying about." He looked at the crimson bandages on his body, eye widening. "That's nothing. You should see how many white towels Giles had to throw away."

"Where is he anyway?"

"Work. It's about one right now. I told him I wasn't going today. He said he's make up some excuse for me. I wanted to be here to take care of you." She kissed his now smooth forehead and slid out from under him. When she came out of the kitchen, she handed him the mug, helping him sit up. With tender hands, she removed the bandages. She smiled softly, despite the ugly wound.

"Enjoying my pain?" He asked with an amused smirk.

"I'm just happy it's getting better. You really scared me last night. I thought I was going to lose you." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up to him. She took her place on his lap, letting his arm wrap around her waist. He pressed his lips below her eye, kissing her tears away, thumb holding her face up to his and carressing the skin softly.

"I wasn't going to leave you Cordy. I was fighting for you. Only you."

"I couldn't lose you Angel. Not after everything we've been through. I felt so horrible. I just couldn't help thinking Buffy was right."

"What do you mean?"

"She made a comment to me yesterday when she saw you on the couch. Said if you were with her, this never would have happened."

"You know that isn't true."

"I know. But I was in a very emotional state last night." She said, trailing a finger down his chest, avoiding any injured areas. "Easily rattled. Very needy."

"Oh, really?" He put his hand over hers, moving her finger to her own chest and moving it down the V of her t-shirt.

"Mmmm-hmmm."

"Maybe I should make it up to you." She pressed her hand to his face, kissing him sweetly before pulling away, face centimeters from his.

"I can wait until you feel better. After last night, just having you know where you are is very comforting." He nodded, kissing her back. "From now on. We can definately stay in though." He laughed, pain still obvious in it, but not as much.

"I am so holding you to that."

"That's the point."

***

Rupert Giles walked into his apartment, Willow, Xander and Buffy following. The sun had just set about ten minutes ago and Rupert was surprised to find Angel and Cordelia gone. It was probably for the best. He was positive Buffy wouldn't want to see Angel cuddling up to Cordelia He shrugged the jacket to his suit off and hung it over a chair. He walked into the kitchen and went to open a cupboard. There was a note taped to it. He pulled it off and smiled in amazement.

_Hey Giles._

_I can't thank you enough for helping me out last night. Even though I know  
>you probably did most of it for Buffy. But still, you helped me save Angel's<br>life. I know I'm a pain and a bit on the opinionated side most the time. You  
>didn't have to put up with me and you did. You really didn't have to let us<br>stay here either. Thank you Giles for helping me save him and for opening  
>up you're home to both of us, Angel thanks you too. I don't really know how<br>to show my appreciation. I'll try to be nicer to Buffy, or something like that.  
>If you see Willow and everyone before I do, tell them I said thank you. And<br>that even though they aren't my favorite company, I really appreciated what  
>they did. They didn't have to. I know it annoyed Xander. But, anyways, I can't<br>really think of what I'm trying to say. So,_

_Thanks again,  
>xoxo Cordelia<em>

Staring at the note for a while, a small smile crossed his face. He took off his glasses and started the tea, walking out into his living room. A frown crossed his face when he noticed the blood stain on his couch.

"Been needing to get rid of that any way." He mumbled and sat down. The three students were in the midst of a discussion about Willow's date with another student by the name of Oz. Buffy and Xander were arguing about whether it was a good idea or not. Xander seemed to be passionately against it. Willow looked at him, tilting her head slightly, seeing the piece of paper in his hands.

"What's that?" She asked, knowing neither of her friends heard her question. Giles handed the note to her and she read it in her head, smiling when she was finished. Just when she thought she knew everything about Cordelia Chase, she went and got herself a heart, learned how to feel. Maybe Angel would be a good thing for Cordelia. And visa-versa of course. But when she thought about what it did to her friend, it hurt her too. She was torn. When she thought about it though, Cordelia wasn't even her friend. Just somebody she had known for a long time.

"Willow. Earth to Willow. Come in Willow."

"Oh. I'm here. What's up?"

"What's that?" Xander asked. She shoved the paper in her pocket.

"Nothing. Just some notes for a test I'm going over. Got to get an A, you know?"

"That's our Will. Me and Xander here are done arguing. It's your life, Oz is definately a hottie and he wants to date our Willow! Not that you could blame him! At least someone woke up and smelled the hottie, right?"

"Buffy!" Willow screamed.

"Huh?" Was Xander's only curious response. Buffy sent him a glare. He wasn't going to get it any time soon. And besides, Willow actually had a date with someone who noticed her.

"Can we end the discusion of adolescent relationships now, please?"

"Sorry Giles. It's just exciting."

"Buffy. Shouldn't you be patroling?" He asked, concerned. She was usually doing a sweep.

"I was actually kind of hoping Angel would be here. I wanted to talk to him. When did he leave?"

"I imagine as soon as the sun went down."

"How did he get home? He was in pretty bad shape last night."

"Um. Cordelia stayed the night with him last night."

"What? She stayed here, with him last night?"

"Yes." She was about to say something, than cut herself off. The events and discussions coming to her mind. She crossed her arms and sunk into her chair with a pout. Willow looked everyone over then stood up.

"I'm going to head home."

"Why? We were just getting to the Buffy bashing Angel part." Xander said with a smile. She shook her head.

"Got to get ready, right? Date and all?"

"You want me to come with? We can do the hair thing. Makeup."

"Nah. I'm good Buffy. Want to get some homework done before. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Willow walked out the door and made her way home. UP in her room, she looked in her mirror and smiled. She was going on a date. Her. Willow Rosenburg. "Oh God. What am I going to wear?" Her skin turned pink and she fished through her closet. If she were talking to someone, she'd definately be stammering right now. "Nothing." She grumbled, sat on her bed, head in her hands. The phone rang, making her jump. "Hello?"

"Willow. It's Cordelia."

"Cordelia. How, you have my number?"

"Yeah. You gave it to me a while back when I needed help in Biology. I hated that class. Any way, I don't know if you got the note or not, but I wanted to thank you personally. Since I didn't go to school, I figured a phone call would be the next best thing."

"Oh. I did get the note. I was happy to help Angel, of course. I was a little surprised though."

"I know. Trust me Willow, I don't even know. Listen, I heard you got a big date tonight with Oz."

"How did you know that?"

"Well, I got the inside scoop from some some of the band members. Him being the guitarist and all. And I figured, maybe you and I could get together. I got the perfect thing for you to wear and-"

"I appreciate it, really. But I don't know."

"Trust me. it's not black, spandex or anything like that. My trademarks. So, don't worry about it. I just, I kind of want to talk to you."

"Um, all right. I'll stop by your house and-"

"Actually. I don't really live at my parent's now. I moved out."

"Really? Where are you staying?"

"Actually. Um, Angel's."

"Cordelia. I don't know if it's a good idea me going over there. Especially with Angel recovering and all."

"He's a lot better now, actually. Plus, he wants to thank you too. So, please? Come by?"

"Yeah. I'll be there in about twenty minutes. Bye Cordelia."

"Bye Willow." She hung up the phone and shook her head. Who'd have thought she'd be spending her night at Cordelia's, well, technically Angel's house. She grabbed a sweater and walked out her back door, locking her bedroom door and shutting the lights off. Her parents would think she was asleep.

***

The knock on the door echoed through the silent room. Cordelia got up from the couch and answered, smiling softly when she saw Willow.

"You actually came." The brunette said mockingly. Willow shrugged and walked in.

"You were persistant. Where's..."

"Angel? His room. He's sleepy. Blood loss makes a vampire awefully sleepy. It's ugly Willow, trust me." The other girl laughed, a comfortable smile on her face. "Well, since Mr. Book-Reader doens't have tv, music will have to do."

"Okay. Sounds good." Her voice was small.

"Why you nervous Willow? It's just me. I'm not going to bite."

"It's just, you and I were never close. We weren't even friends when you think about it. It's just surprising that you actually wanted to be seen with me in public." Cordelia frowned, pressing play and letting her favorite cd blast through the living room.

"I know. I felt bad about that, you know? How I treated you. Yet you were right away ready to help me, well, Angel out. I know you did it mostly for Buffy-"

"No. I did it for Angel. And you. Him and Buffy aren't together anymore. I get that. She may not, but she will eventually. When I saw you and Angel together, you surprised me."

"How?"

"Angel looked happy. He was smiling and laughing and talking. He was never like that with Buffy. He never even kissed her in public. I don't know what you did Cordelia, but you actually brough the friendly out in Angel. Buffy couldn't do that." Cordelia blinked back the emotion she felt. Her and Angel really did work. Even Buffy's best friend could see that. "And besides. The brunette and brunetter thing. It works out really well."

"Look who's talking. You've fallen for the red hair of Oz."

"I know. It's really weird. He's so...quiet. He doesn't have to say anything though. I see him and I feel...the butterflies."

"Trust me. I know exactly what you mean."

"I guess you do, don't you?" Cordelia smiled and circled the red head. She stood in front of her, an excited smile on her face. "Cor-"

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you. I just want to bring out the features, you know?" She nodded quickly, recieving a raised eyebrow.

"I have no idea."

"Don't worry. That's what I'm here for. You know, you're about the same size as me?" The look of pure terror on Willow's make-up free face mad Cordelia laugh slightly. "Just sit donw and relax okay?" She nodded and sat down. Cordelia walked inside the bedroom and saw Angel asleep. He was completely still and she smiled. She picked out a few things from her closet, including a pair of stilleto heels. She stared at Angel for a couple seconds, seeing him toss when the pulsing beat echoed through the room. She ran her hand over his face, smiling when he reached for her in his sleep. "I'll be in in a while baby." She walked out, closing the door tightly. "Sensitive hearing. That has to really suck."

"Cordy, what are those."

"Well, I know you I don't have the same taste when it comes to a date, but this will work for you. It's modest, but sexy at the same time. And if anyone knows anything about sexy, it's me." Both girls smiled, jumping when they heard the door open. Angel walked out in a pair of sweatpants, nothign more. Willow's face turned pink when she saw the barely clad vampire walk into the kitchen. He ran a hand through his already messy hair, reaching into the freezer and pulling out a pint of chocolate ice cream and a spoon from a drawer. Willow raised an eyebrow at Cordelia, who shrugged with an endearing smile on her face. He turned and saw the too girls.

"Willow. Hey. What are you doing here?"

"Cordelia invited me over." He nodded, sleep still apparent on his face.

"Oh. Okay. Um, I wanted to-"

"You don't need to thank me Angel. Cordelia's already done enough of that." He gave an adorable smirk and nodded. He raised an eyebrow at Cordelia when Willow wasn't looking. It was her turn to blush. The heat that man could send through your body with just a look.

"All right. I'm going to be in my room. Hiding from that horrible music. What you people listen to these days." He shook his head and shut his door. Cordelia laughed and Willow did the same.

"He jokes?"

"He has his moments. All right Will. Shall we get to work?"

"All right." Cordelia went to the clothes she brought out. She held up a black skirt that ended just below the knee and a red tank that hugged the chest and body. It was slightly V-neck and rose a little to reveal a smidge of midrift. She showed the heels next and she swore Willow was going to have a heart attack.

"You'll look amazing. Just a hint of make-up, not too much, just a little to bring out the eyes and brighten the face and we'll be set. And you can never fail with clear lip gloss, trust me."

"Let's get to it then." Cordelia all but bounced around. She always wondered what Willow would look life is she was the one to make her over.

***

Cordelia crawled into bed next to Angel, not surprised when his arms wrapped tight around her.

"What was all that about?" He muttered into her shoulder.

"Just giving Willow a makeover for her date tonight."

"Willow has a date?"

"Yeah. You should've seen her Angel. She looked amazing. My clothes work magic."

"Did she look as good as they do on you?"

"Hey. Don't push it." She twisted and faced him. She pressed a kiss to his lip, holding him tightly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just still a little shaken up, you know? I mean, you almost died Angel. I mean, yeah, you're technically already dead. But almost dies for real. In the, no more Angel kind of way. When I think of how close I came to losing you...it eats at me." He held her tighter.

"You didn't. I'm right here."

"I know. It's just...I'm scared Angel. You're not exactly in tip top form and Spike's out for blood. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine. I'm aware now. From what you said, you probably scared Spike a little. Plus, he ain't stupid enough to come after me again right now."

"What if-" She pressed a finger to her lips.

"You worry too much. You're going to get wrinkles." She pushed him on his back and straddled him. "Besides. I'm already getting my strength back."

"I gather." She said, smiling at the bulge in his pants. "Still, I think I should test you're strength, you know, just to make sure you're right." He returned her grin, letting out a soft groan when his hand wrapped around him.

"You're merciless, you know that?"

"It doesn't seem to bother you." She lifted herself, guiding him inside her. She gripped the blankets on either side of him as he filled her. She started to move on top of him and he set back, letting her do what she wanted. Letting her have control. He watcher her rise and fall, he tossed back, hair falling down her back and he couldn't keep his hands off her any longer. He gripped her hips, gaining control. They moved faster together until her body froze and shutterd and she came, scaraping her nails across his chest. He let out a growl, coming inside her. She shook from the feeling and leaned on him. She raised an eyebrow from her position. "Could be better." Soon she was the one on her back, Angel's weight pressing her into the mattress.

"Two out of three?" It wasn't really a question, since he knew the answer. She felt him already hard against her. His hand slipped between her legs, spreading them to his desire, fingers teasing her. Her back arched and he smiled smuggly.

"I'm always up for seconds." She mumbled, it would be a long night.

**Part 12**

Willow walked up to Cordelia, who was hanging out with her cadre.

"Hey Cordelia." Cordy smiled friendly at the other girl. Harmony and the rest of the group turned to her with odd looks. Since when did Cordelia Chase associate with Willow Rosenburg?

"Hey Will. What's up?"

"Oh, um. I wanted to return the outfit I borrowed from you. I'll stop by later, all right?"

"Sure thing. I'll see you later Will." The other girl walked away. Cordelia looked at her friends who gave her looks. "What?"

"Was it us, or were you actually having a conversation with Willow Rosenburg? A conversation. Not insulting her, you were talking to her. Have you lost your mind Cordelia?"

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Cordelia. Have you forgot where you stand? Willow is a freak. We don't talk to people like that." Cordelia rolled her eyes, staring at them in disbelief.

"No, I did not forget where I stand. Obviously you guys did though. Where in the hell do you get off talking to _me_ like that? I'd say you lost it, but you never had it Harmony. Now, unless you want to be the next Jessica Price, I suggest you shut up."

"Who's Jessica Price?"

"That's my point blond for brains. They'll know who she is before they know who you are. So back off Harmony."

"Fine. I'm just trying to remind you who you are."

"I don't need to be reminded of who I am. But maybe you do." She walked away and headed to class.

***

Come around seven PM, Willow hadn't sowed up. Cordelia walked into the bedroom and saw Angel sitting in a dark corner. She raised an eyebrow and switched on the light. He clsoed his eyes for a second, allowing them to adjust to the brightness. She walked over to him.

"What are you doing here in the dark all by yourself?" He showed her the pad of papre. She smiled at the picture of herself. She was smiling, eyes shining brightly, a blanket wrapped around herself, draping off her shoulders. "That's me." He smiled at her, putting it to the side and bringing her down on his lap.

"Yes it is. I couldn't get your eyes right though."

"They looked right to me."

"No. Yours sparkle more."

"Aren't you with the compliments today. Someone thinks he's going to get some." She said, draping a leg over each side.

"That isn't what this is about." She undid the buttons of his shirt, slipping it off his shoulders. "Although, now that you mention it..."

***

Willow knocked on the door repeatedly. There was no answer. She turned the handle and stepped inside what was now Angel and Cordelia's apartment. The only light in what was supposed to be the living space was from the small lamp. She heard soft music playing, the beat was similar to that in the Bronze. She walked towards the seperate room and was shocked at what she saw. Her face turned as red as it had the previous night. Cordelia sat on top of Angel, body moving to the rhythm of the song. Angel sat back against the chair, trying to let her have her way. When her hips rolled against his groin, he let his head fall back with a moan. His lips had rolled back to reveal fangs, eyes golden. He moved his hands to her bare shoulders. He slipped the straps of her tank top down, lifted the shirt above her head, revealing her flesh to him. She pressed her body up against his, one arm wrapped around her body, the other traveling down from his face to his crotch. He hissed when he felt her reach through his pants and grasp him. Willow backed away without being seen. Lord knew they weren't paying attention to her. She put the folded clothes on the coffee table. She opened the door, locking it behind her and shuting the door. She fiddled with the handle making sure it was locked, turned around and ran right into Buffy.

"Willow. What are you doing here?"

"Buffy! What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same question." She eyes her friend suspisciously, taking in the blush that seemed to take over her entire face. "What _are_ you doing here Will?"

"Well, um, I. Buffy- there's a really good reason. I just can't seem to remember. Well, you know I had a date with Oz the other night, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Cordeali, um, she wanted to thank me, you know? For saiving, well, helping save Angel. So, she called me. Her and I talked for a while and she said she wanted to give me kind of a makover. Only it wasn't really a make over because she didn't change my hair or anything like that. She just gave me this outfit to wear, nothign to crazy, but it was really cute. Oz said he liked it, but he also said he thinks I look great in everything I wear. He's so sweet. So, I just wanted to return her clothes." She added a nod. Buffy did the same, head moving slowly.

"Oh. All right. Obviously you and Oz had a great time. So did you and Cordelia. But why did you come here?"

"Well, Cordelia moved out and moved in with Angel." Buffy looked at her incrduously.

"Since when?"

"I Don't know. But that's what she told me."

"All right. So, why'd you leave in such a hurry? You look kind of...flustered."

"Well, um. No reason really. Just um-"

"Never mind. I just need to go in there. I'll talk to you tomorrow, all right? I have to talk to Angel."

"You can't go in there!"

"Why not?"

"Uh, it's locked."

"Well, I'll knock."

"You won't get an answer."

"Willow, why are you-"

"Buffy, just, let him go." Buffy stared at her best friend.

"I can't believe your telling me this. What the- Where do you get off?"

"Let Angel go. Move on Buffy. Angel already has." Willow moved past her friend and walked back to her home. She felt horrible, betraying her best friend like that. Telling her to move on, that her ex-boyfriend who she loves already had. But at the same time, she felt amazing. She was still in a way, Angel's friend too. She had never seen him so happy. Never seen Cordelia so happy. She knew they were perfect for each other. She could feel it, since that first instant she saw Angel wrap his arms around Cordelia. Heard them exchange "I Love You's". Buffy would get over it eventually. And she would most likey forgive her. She had done what was right. That's what she held onto when she fell asleep.

***

"Did you hear something?" Cordy asked Angel, from her position above him.

"No." He mumbled, keeping her to him.

"Angel, I heard something."

"Can't we ignore it?"

"No. I'll be right back." She pulled on the shirt she had been wearing before and walked out. Angel groaned in frustration. He sat there for a second. Getting up and holding his pants up. Despite the loose fit, they did nothing to hide the bulge in his pants.

"Cordy. Where are you?" He asked, making his way out of the room. "Is this your idea of humorous torture or-" He was cut off when he saw Buffy standing there, staring at them. She glanced them both over. Cordelia told them she had been fooling around with Angel, but it wasn't like she believed it. Cordelia had just been trying to get under her skin, or so she thought. She looked at Angel with the saddest look he had ever seen. She wasn't angry, she wasn't out for blood. She was hurt, heartbroken. For the first time since he had started his relationship with Cordelia, he felt guilty.

"Angel." She muttered softly, tears readdy to fall from her eyes. She gasped for air, having trouble breathing.

"Buffy, I-" She looked at him like he was the most terrifying creature on earth.

"Don't. Just, don't." She turned and ran as fast as she could away from him. She didn't know where she was going, she just knew she couldn't be here.

Angel felt his heart and soul ache. He had hurt a girl. A seventeen year old girl. Broken her heart like she was nothing. He sat down on the coach, head in his hands. Cordelia sat next to him. Slowly, she put a hand on his shoulder. He flinched away from the touch, then relaxed. She sat there, hand on his shoulder, covering her own pain for now. It wasn't fair. She had just won Angel fully, completely, and now he was having a guilt trip. Why did life have to suck so much? He stood up and grabbed her hand. She just followed. She felt numb. He layed down, wrapping his arms around her. She was hollow, couldn't feel. Even his cool arms around her body provided no comfort. They weren't supposed to.

***

Angel woke up, no thought becoming clear in his mind. Only the feeling of absense. He felt no warmth. No heat filling his arms, his body, his heart. Something he had grown incredibley used to. No soft fingers tracing his skin or resting agasint him. No silky hair darkening the pillows. Cordy was gone. She had up and left. It wasn't a school day, so she wasn't there. Her alarm hadn't gone off, he would have heard it. He got up and out of bed, still wincing from the pain in his abdomen. He was going to severely torture Spike for this. Memories of the previous night flooded his memory.

"Oh shit." He muttered. He remembered Buffy coming. He remember feeling remorse for what he had done to her and going into a nice brood. He was so busy worrying about Buffy that he completely let Cordelia slip his mind. He had treated her like...like a rebound girl. He rubbed his eyes and let out an annoyed groin. He could be such an idiot. He looked around. No note, no nothing. The only reason he thought she'd actually return was because all of her stuff was here. He'd have to make it up to her when she got back. He walked into the bathroom and turned on the faucet.

Cordelia walked into her home. Her heart still ached but the time spent with her bubbly friends had done some good. Put some things in perspective. At least that was what she told herself. The place was dark and she squinted her eyes , trying to focus. Candals were lit about the room, just enought to provide the slightest light. She heard soft music playing, recognizing it as one of her cds. The bathroom door was opened, candals on the floor where the door was ajar. She walked towards it, curious, when the scent of raspberries hit her nose. Walking in, she saw candals lit around the bathroom. Someone had gone through quite the bit of trouble. The water in the bathtub was drawn, filled with bubbles, a couple of fluffy white towels on the counter of the sink. She almost jumped when she felt soft hands on her shoulders, removing her coat. She closed her eyes and leaned into him.

"Angel?"

"You expecting someone else?" He muttered, kissing her bare shoulder after her shirt was removed. His hands moved down her waist to her jeans when she pulled away, even though her body screamed in protest.

"No. I just wasn't sure if you were back from Buffy land yet."

"I know. I screwed up. I'm sorry."

"Oh yeah. You're sorry. Do you have any idea how much it hurts to lay down with someone, feel their arms around you, but know their thinking of someone else?"

"You don't understand."

"Because you don't tell me!" He was about to protest, but he didn't. He let go of her completely, walked out and went into the living room. He sat down on the couch. Naturally, Cordelia followed. She wanted to make him suffer a little. Maybe she should've just gave him the hand job then stop when he was ready to...well, yeah. Nope, she did the guilt trip and now he was brooding. She sat next to him, hand on his knee. She wasn't expecting him to actually open up to her.

"I know. I don't talk to you. I don't tell you anything. How can I expect you to understand when I don't talk to you."

"Yeah, but still, you know? I mean, I was a little...well, jealous I guess. I mean, it's not exactly fun to see your boyfriend upset over his ex."

"It wasn't like that. I'm not exactly great with the relationship thing Cordy. I never really have been. I messed things up with Buffy, and I don't really regret that. Because I would've been miserable and I never would've gotten to know you so well. But I wish I could've made things easier, you know? I wanted to be with you Cordy. Nothing's changed, I still want you, I still love you. But I never wanted to hurt Buffy like that."

"I know Angel. I know you never meant to hurt her. I didn't help really. She came up to me in school and was giving me all this attitude. Telling me that you would get tired of me. That I was too selfish, you'd never love me. So, I blew up. I threw some stuf fin her face."

"Baby, I'm sure she probably deserved it. She had no right to say anything to you."

"I know. Her and I actually had an interesting talk when we were looking for that potion to help you. I guess she finally got it in her head that I loved you and that you felt the same way." She gave him a soft smile and stood up. She grabbed his hand bringing him into the bathroom with her. "Now where were we?" His arms circled her again, lips on her jaw, neck, shoulder. He unclasped her bra, letting it slide off her. His fingers undid the buttons of her jeans, slipping them down, fingers twisting in her underwear. "Angel."

"Now who's being tortured?" He pushed them down and she stepped out of them. His fingers moved south, pushing their way home, other hand causing the sweetest torture on her breast. She moved her arm back, hand on the back of his neck. His fingers moved perfectly, knowing exactly where to touch. "No one knows you better than me Cordy." He teased. "I know every part of you, what makes you cry, moan, shake. What makes you scream and what makes your whole body tighten and your toes curl." Her hips bucked against his hand and he moved faster, whispering in her ear, nibbling on the lobe. Her head tossed backwards and she shook against him, orgasm wracking her body. She finally stilled, tuning her head to the side. He pressed his lips to hers, mouth opening to deepen the kiss. He picked her up and, without her even expecting it, tossed her into the bathtub. She let out a scream, water flying over the sides. She looked at him , he had that gorgeous smile on his face, eyes sparkling. She narrowed her eyes, grabbed his hand and yanked him in with her. Water spilled on him and he smiled at her. He pulled off his shirt, removing the rest of his clothes along with it. He kissed her again, pulling her between his leps, back to his chest. She leaned her head on his shoulder. Angel could feel the tension in her body. "We're going to be okay Cordy. Everything's going to work out."

"I know. I just want _you_ to know that if Buffy tries to come between us, I don't care how guilty you feel, It's not going to happen. I'll have to do what i have to do." Her tone was light as she looked over her manicured nails. He smiled, a laugh escaping his mouth. She adored the sound and curled up to him. Angel watched her intently. How could you not love this girl?

"_Nothing_ can tear us apart Cordy. _NOTHING_ I promise you that. And don't listen to Buffy. No one could get tired of you."

End.


End file.
